Les larmes noires
by Sanadou
Summary: Harry gagne la bataille finale, grâce à Draco. Mais le blond est enlevé par son père devenu fou, torturé puis rendu aveugle par une étrange potion, il sera libéré par ce qui se révélera être son âme soeur. HPDM et MPREG ! Vous ete prévenue !
1. Chapter 1

**Les Larmes Noires. **

**Disclamers **: Tout est à JKR !

**Auteur :** Moi !

C'est ma grande première ! Alors indulgence s'il vous plait ! Et pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'ai beau lire, relire et faire lire, il y en aura toujours. Pour mon plus grand malheur ! A la prochaine ! c'est à dire dans une semaine pour les 3 chapitres suivants. Et le reste de l'histoire sera donné tous les mois par 3 chapitres; enfin je changerais peut être d'avis d'ici là. BIZ !

**Chapitre 1 : Combat final.**

Les nuages bas et lourd pesaient sur Poudlard, menaçant de faire éclater un orage violent. Mais en ce lieu habituellement calme, les grondements et les éclairs se mêlaient aux combats, passant inaperçues. La pluie semblait pourtant ne pas vouloir tomber. Les êtres vivants de la forêt interdite avaient fuit et seul les Hommes restaient pour s'entretuer. L'odeur du sang et de la magie emplissaient l'air, l'atmosphère était ainsi suffocante et même pesante comme une brume trop dense. Les âmes s'emmêlaient dans un corps à corps brutal et nombres de dépouilles reposaient sur une douce herbes autrefois verte. La guerre n'épargnait personne, aucune pitié, aucun sens moral pour l'ennemi. A cette heure avant que la nuit n'engloutisse le jour seul compté sa propre survie.

Parmi ce tumulte de la bataille, deux baguettes s'affrontaient. Plus rien autour ne compter pour leurs détenteur, seul les mots vaincre et anéantir l'autre se répercutaient dans leur esprit. La magie entourait ces deux êtres dans une démonstration de puissance, de violence et de maitrise. Les sorts et les ruses pleuvaient sans qu'aucun ne prenne l'avantage. Jamais un duel n'avait été aussi violent. Parfois un regard se posait sur eux et regardaient impuissant face à tant de pouvoir.

Lucius Malfoy avait perdu de vue son précieux héritier, et s'acharnait à le retrouver. Tuant tout à porter de baguette, méthodiquement, le regard froid, glacial même comme si ces vies qu'il écrasait n'avaient aucune importance. Finalement il retrouva sa chère tête blonde, et une bouffé de fierté le traversa. Il avait bien éduqué son fils, qui tuait sans sourciller comme un bon petit soldat. Sa femme l'avait pourtant supplié de lui épargner cette tache prétextant qu'il était encore trop jeune et fragile. Mais il avait refusé, à 17 ans il était à présent un homme. Quand à sa fragilité et bien elle ne pouvait que se tromper, devant lui son fils était comme une statue de glace et de froideur face à sa tache. S'approchant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait il regarda furtivement le combat titanesque que son maitre avait engagé avec Potter, juste derrière son fils. Malfoy constat avec stupeur que son Lord était aussi blessé que ce sal gosse. Un peu d'aide ne ferait pas de mal à son maitre. Difficilement il s'approcha au plus près de Potter, mais se qu'il vit lui retourna le sang et lui fit perdre son sourire. En effet son héritier se battait avec fougue et courage contre son propre camp. Il avait trahit son maitre, sa famille, son propre sang et par-dessus tout lui. Lui qui l'avait éduqué, lui qui lui avait tout donné, lui qui l'avait aimé. Son fils était un traitre comme ce chien de Rogue.

Une bouffé de rage lui fit perdre tout control, ses pas le menèrent face à cet espion un dégout profond plaqué sur son visage d'ordinaire si impassible, ses yeux brillaient et brulaient de folie. Draco Malfoy se tenait droit et fier face à son géniteur qui avait visiblement perdus son masque, pour la première fois devant lui.

Autour d'eux des regards surprit se posaient sur cette scène des plus étranges.

Malfoy fils et Malfoy père se battaient avec hargne, et dégout réciproque.

Même si Draco luttait de toute sa force son père prenait l'avantage, du sang coulait le long de son beau visage et ses jambes menaçaient de céder. Lucius avait encaissé quelques sorts mais ayant formé son fils il avait rapidement mis en déroute toutes ses attaques. Ainsi le voyant affaiblie, Lucius prit le partie d'aider le Lord qui semblait en difficulté sous les yeux surprit de sa chaire et de son sang. Il tourna sa baguette vers Potter et envoya un puissant sort de magie noir. Drago encore lucide réagit rapidement en s'interposant entre le rayon rouge et Harry. Dans un cri de pure douleur Drago s'effondra durement sur le sol, peut à peut recouvert de sang et la respiration sifflante. Quelques secondes plus tard, une immense déflagration et une lumière assez vive perturba les combattants. Potter venait de tuer le Lord Noir, Voldemort n'était plus. Littéralement pulvérisé. Le sang de Lucius se figea dans ses veines, son maitre était mort sous ses yeux, fuir et vite se répercuta dans son cerveau. Les yeux fendu et animal de Potter se posèrent sur lui avec une expression de pure colère, il leva la main mais rapidement Lucius transplana avec ce déchet qui lui servait de fils.

POV Harry

Je suis face au Lord Noir, je suis tout autant blessé que lui. Les minutes s'écoulent vite et je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps on se tient là face à face. Étrangement je suis totalement concentré sur Voldemort et en même temps je perçois tout se qui m'entoure, c'est presque irréel. Je combats face de serpent et pourtant je remarque une tête blonde tenir à l'écart tous les imprudents qui veulent m'approcher. Mon cœur se serre quand je me rends compte que c'est Malfoy fils. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il combattrait son propre camp, à croire qu'il cachait très bien son jeu. Les sorts deviennent de plus en plus puissants et je vois bien que l'autre monstre ne tient plus aussi bien la cadence. A ma gauche je sens plus que je ne voie un drôle de spectacle, Lucius se bat contre son fils et ce n'a pas l'air d'être de la rigolade. Malfoy se défend bien et moi doucement je prends l'avantage sur Voldy. Malfoy père prend lui aussi l'avantage sur son fils et je le voie chanceler. Inconsciemment je pris pour qu'il s'en sorte. Lucius prononce quelques mots dans ma direction, mais je suis incapable de l'éviter, Voldemort profitant de cette occasion pour attaquer. J'évite le sort mortel et voie avec stupeur que Drago s'est interposé entre moi et le rayon rouge. Un crie de pure douleur percute mes oreilles, mon sang se met à bouillir, ma tête se vide, je sens ma magie se déchainer, je voie le Lord tenter de s'enfuir mais je le clou littéralement sur place et laisse ma magie accomplir la prophétie. En une fraction de seconde j'envoi une décharge de mon crue sur le Lord. Le bruit et assourdissant et la lumière aveuglante. Je tourne la tête et voie Drago baigner dans son sang, Malfoy est livide il vient de perdre malgré, tout il se précipite sur son fils quand il perçoit mes iris fendus. Je lève la main pour le tuer mais il transplane. Un crie de rage sort de ma gorge, ma magie tourbillonne encore. Des yeux surprit et inquiet se posent sur moi ma colère se décuple quand je voie que les hostilités continues. Ma transe s'accentue encore, beaucoup de Mangemorts transplanent mais en voyant ainsi continuer les autres je ne peux pas empêcher une onde de magie sortir de mon corps. Ce grondement sinistre les projette tous au sol. Tout se calme doucement en moi. Les aurors se relèvent et emprisonnent les Mangemorts. Je voie mes amies approcher, je sens mes forces se vider et la douleur m'étreindre. Mon regard se bouille de noir et bientôt je sens le sol dur qui me réceptionne sans ménagement.

L'annonce de la victoire s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre. Les mots paix et victoire étaient sur toutes les bouches. Bien sur il y avait encore des Mangemorts en liberté mais beaucoup furent vite rattrapés et jugé. Les restes du Lord Noir furent enterré et une stèle fut inauguré à l'endroit même où il était tombé. La guerre était enfin terminée mais une seule ombre au tableau empêchée une joie totale. En tout cas pour les plus proches d'Harry.

* * *

ALORS ?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : Retour à la vie.**_

POV Harry

Je me sens ni bien ni mal, juste comme dans un gros nuage cotonneux. Mon corps je ne le sens pas vraiment, j'ai juste quelques sensations vague. Quand à se qui m'entoure enfaite je ne veux pas trop y penser, je me doute que mes amies doivent attendre que je me réveille mais je n'ai pas envie d'affronter mon nouveau statut de vainqueur. Je voie déjà la presse me harceler pour une interview ou les invitations à ne plus finir. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là et en fait ça n'a pas d'importance. Je croie que j'ai juste envie de me réveiller ailleurs histoire d'être tranquille et que tous ces vautours lèches bottes me fiche la paix. Mais je sais qu'un jour il faudra bien que je les affronte, seulement j'ai bien décidée de le faire selon mes conditions. Dans cette brume épaisse je pense aussi à ce que sont devenus les autres survivants à cette guerre et plus particulièrement à Draco. Allez savoir pourquoi celui la m'obsède, déjà à Poudlard je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui chercher des embrouilles et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Et même là dans le coma je pense à lui, foutu serpentard.

-Vous pensez qu'il va se réveiller ?

Hermione venait de briser le silence pesant.

-Je ne sais pas les médicomages ne veulent pas se prononcer.

Ron serra plus fort contre lui Hermione.

-Allons mes enfants, vous savez bien que nous parlons d'Harry.

Le vieux Dumbledore semblait ne pas en douter malgré ces trois semaines passé sans aucunes améliorations. Tous les jours ils venaient le voir dans l'espoir qu'il se réveille enfin.

-Nous devons y aller avant que les infirmières ne nous jettent dehors.

-Remus et sa sagesse viennent de parler!

Les jumeaux tentaient de mettre un peut de gaité, et quelques sourires se dessinèrent.

-A demain Harry.

Hermione l'embrassa sur la joue, puis tous sortirent.

POV Draco

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis dans ce cachot humide et infecte. J'ai perdus la notion du temps, sans doute parce que je suis réveillé tout le temps, enfin pour le peut que je puisse dormir. Il est vrai que trouver le sommeil alors que tout votre corps se tord de douleur ce n'est pas évident. Malgré tout après une séance de torture un peut trop rude le noir brouille ma vue et je m'enfonce dans une inconscience plus que bien venue. Je savais que mon père pouvait être aussi cruel, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé mettre à l'épreuve son talent. Malgré tout mon esprit parvient encore à s'échapper ce cet enfer, je pense souvent à Poudlard et ces années ou je pouvais encore vivre sans me soucier trop de cette guerre. Potter revient souvent en tête de liste, je me demande s'il a réussit à tuer ce dégénéré, s'il à survécue, ou s'il à été capturer pour se retrouver comme moi dans un cachot à se faire torturer. Je n'arrive pas à me le retirer de la tête, il m'a pourtant bien fait chier pendant des années et il faut encore qu'il hante mes pensés. Foutue griffondor.

-Bonjours Draco !

Celui-ci se réveilla après quelques coups de pieds, mais ne dit rien. Son père était devenu fou et lui répondre n'engendrait que plus de douleur.

-Je suis allé au manoir cette nuit, le ministère n'a pas encore tout réquisitionné. Étonnant, je te l'accorde. Enfin j'ai pu récupérer quelques affaires et devine sur quoi je suis tombé après une petite fouille dans ta chambre?

Draco se doute de la chose mais ne bronche pas, après tout il se trompait peut être, avec un peut de chance.

-Et oui, j'ai découvert ton petit coffre secret !

Il pâlit, si ça pouvait encore être possible.

-Et se que j'ai trouvé et ma foie fort intéressant! Je n'ai pas encore finit de le lire mais je vais m'y mettre dès la fin de notre petit rendez vous.

Il était maudit, son père avait trouvé son journal intime. Tous ses secrets, toutes ses peurs, toute sa vie y était écrite. À cet instant il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir brulé.

Ce jour fut comme tous les autres, douleurs, cries, douleurs, douleurs … noir.

Son père n'était pas venue depuis 2 jours, ça ne présager rien de bon, il le savait et espérait mourir assez vite. Tous ses secrets ne l'étaient plus, à cet instant il voulait juste mourir avant que son père ne revienne, mais attaché au mur comme il était part des chaines ne lui donnaient pas beaucoup de liberté surtout pour se trancher les veines. Lucius avait tout prévue.

Son paternel ouvrit dans un grand fracas la porte du cachot et ne prit pas la peine de la refermer. Draco ferma les yeux, ça aller commencer.

-Espèce de dégénérer ! Tu es un monstre répugnant ! Tu n'es qu'une erreur de la nature !

Maintenant il savait, il savait le terrible secret de son fils. Les coups pleuvaient déjà.

-Sal pédé !

Cette journée fut l'une des pires que Draco eu à endurer. Son sang se rependait par d'innombrables coupures, les doloris pleuvaient et certains sorts inconnus le firent hurler. Plusieurs foies la bile lui brula la bouche et finalement le noir l'engloutit. Enfin la mort allait l'accueillir. Peut être.

Draco se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur et de sang. Son père n'avait pas eu la grâce de le laisser mourir. Pour son plus grand désespoir il l'avait même soigné suffisamment pour reprendre son manège.

-Tu es enfin réveiller ! Ne t'en fait pas je vais m'occuper de toi et te rééduquer.

Une lueur de folie ne quittait plus les yeux froids de Lucius, il était bel et bien devenu complètement fou à lier.

-Dans ce journal j'ai trouvé quelques petites choses très intéressantes. Je ne savais pas que tu avais peur de l'eau, enfin je ne pensais pas que tu avais peur de te noyer. Après tout tu nage très bien.

Draco avait comprit le manège de Lucius, aujourd'hui il allait expérimenter la noyade. Son père invoqua une cuve d'eau juste devant Draco et un frisson parcourut tout son corps. Mourir oui mais mourir noyer non. Pourvue que se soit rapide.

L'homme s'avança et saisit Draco par les cheveux, et sans plus de cérémonie plongea la tête blonde dans l'eau. Il ne se débattait que très peut, mais l'air commençait sérieusement à manquer, la panique l'envahi et il se débâtit plus fort. La pression se relâcha et il inspira de grandes goulées d'air mais bien vite sa tête replongea dans l'eau froide. Ce manège durait depuis dix minutes quand enfin il lâcha prise. Draco toussait et recrachait toute l'eau ingurgité. Ses poumons le brulaient affreusement et son souffle était saccadé. La cuve disparu d'un coup de baguette et il resta là trempé. Seul, bel et bien vivant. Il pleurait laissant encore une foi la peine et la douleur sortir.

POV Harry

J'entends des gens discuter tranquillement autour de moi, le brouillard s'efface. J'ouvre doucement les yeux mais les refermes bien vite. La lumière m'agresse et je gémi doucement. Le silence est de retour et une main serre la mienne.

-Harry ?

Je reconnais la voie d'Hermione.

-Fermez les rideaux!

Je reconnais la voie de Ron.

-Je vais chercher un médicomage!

Je reconnais la voie de Moly. J'ouvre enfin les yeux, qui papillonnent pour s'habituer à la pénombre. Un visage flou à la bonne idée de me mettre ces affreuses binocles.

Tout le monde sort, le médicomages vient d'arriver, il prononce quelque sorts, me demande de lui serrer la main, ce que je fais, ensuite il me pose tout un tas de questions.

- Pouvez-vous me donner votre nom ?

Je n'aime pas sa voie trop neutre et sans sentiments il me rappel Rogue.

-Harry Potter.

La mienne est à peine reconnaissable.

-Quel sont les noms de vos meilleurs amis ?

-Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

-Quel est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ?

Je cherche quelques instants, je fouille ma mémoire.

-Je croie que c'est la bataille finale, c'est assez flou.

-C'est normale, vous aurez quelques troues de mémoire mais rien de bien grave.

Sans plus un mot il sort de la chambre et je devine qu'il doit être assailli de questions du clamp Weasley. Dans un grand fracas tout le monde rentre dans la petite chambre, tout le monde sourie.

-Et bien mon vieux ce coup ci tu nous a bien fait peur!

-Désolé.

-Nous ne restons pas longtemps Harry tu dois te reposer.

-Albus ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ?

-Un mois et demi.

-…

J'avais vraiment perdus la notion du temps.

-La guerre est finit ?

La question les surprend alors je m'explique.

-Ma mémoire est assez floue.

-Oui Harry la guerre est finie. Tu as détruit Voldemort mon garçon.

Albus est soulagé, mais les années ont finit par le rattraper son visage est plus ridée et ses yeux plus fatigué. Le silence s'est installé et je décide de le rompre.

-Merlin j'ai enfin zigouillé face de serpent !

Tout le monde éclate de rire, la pression se relâche. Ca me fait sourire, je suis enfin revenue à la vie.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 : Affreuse découverte.**_

POV Draco

Mon paternel s'est évertuer à expérimenter toutes mes peurs, pourquoi je les ais écrites dans ce foutu journal. On ne me prendra plus jamais à ce genre de conneries ! De toute façon je ne sortirais jamais d'ici. Je croie que je deviens complètement cinglé, je ne me rends plus bien compte de rien et mon esprit quand je suis conscient s'échappe dans des pays imaginaires. Hier après m'être fait immolé (sort immola corpus) je me suis retrouver inconscient et je me suis retrouver dans des rêves étranges peuplé de Potter à n'en plus finir. Oui je deviens complètement fou. Ces yeux verts m'obsèdent, j'aimerais bien les revoir. Stop, ça suffit revient à la réalité. Voila que je me parle à moi-même. Enfin je ne voie pas à qui parler, et mon père n'est plus très communicatif. Sauf pour m'insulter de pédé, dégénéré et tout un tas d'autres qualificatifs tous plus affectueux les uns que les autres. Je le hais, encore plus qu'avant, mon père évidement pas Potter. Lui je croie que je commence à … La ferme ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, tu n'as rien, plus rien, plus qu'une loque, je veux mourir. Mes joues se mouillent encore.

POV Harry

Ca fait une semaine que je suis sortie de Sainte Mangouste, à moi la liberté. Je suis revenue dans le manoir de Sirius, et avec l'aide de tout le monde je le remets en état et refait tout à neuf, du sol au plafond. Le grenier n'y échappe pas, je découvre beaucoup d'objet lié à la magie noir que je stock dans une pièce que je protège grâce à des sorts puissants. Demain tout le monde repartira pour rentrer dans leurs propres maisons et moi je me retrouverais seul. Ca me fait un peut peur mais il faudra bien me faire une raison, je ne peux pas vivre toute ma vie aux dépend des autres, il va falloir me trouver une occupation mais pour l'instant je compte bien rester tranquille. On m'a expliqué tout ce qui s'était passé pendant mon coma, et quand je repense à tous ces morts et blessés ça me rend triste. Il y a aussi des disparus, mon cœur se sert, Malfoy, je l'avais presque oublié.

-Hermione ?

-Je suis dans la bibliothèque !

J'aurais du m'en douter. Elle est assise à une table, je la rejoins et m'installe en face

d'elle.

-Je sais que ma question va te paraitre étrange mais je voulais savoir se qui ai arrivé à Malfoy.

-Non Harry ta question n'ai pas étrange. Rémus n'était pas loin de toi et de Malfoy quand tu as tué Voldemort.

Elle marque une pause et reprend.

-Il nous a tout raconté, on sait tous ce que Draco à fait pour te sauver.

-Tu pourrais me le raconter ?

Ma question la surprend un peut alors je m'explique.

-Je me souviens de se qui ai arrivé mais j'étais comme dans un état second et mes souvenirs sont encore un peut floues.

Alors elle m'explique, doucement je me souviens de tout et surtout de ce crie, il me revient dans mes oreille et je ferme les yeux.

-Harry sa va ?

-Oui c'est juste que je me souviens du crie qu'il à poussé quand il s'a prit le sort de son père.

Elle sourit tendrement, ses yeux brillent.

-Alors que lui ait-il arriver ?

-On ne sait pas, nous n'avons aucune trace de lui ou de Lucius. Le manoir Malfoy est vide depuis ce jour là. Le ministère les cherche activement mais rien n'a encore été retrouvé.

Je baisse la tête et réfléchie, demain quand tout le monde serra partie j'irais faire un tour dans ce manoir.

POV Draco

Je me souviens assez bien de ce que j'ai écrit dans mon journal, et il ne reste plus qu'une seule chose à mon père pour me rapprocher de l'enfer. J'ai peur du noir, je sais à mon âge c'est complètement idiot. Je me sens pitoyable, c'est vraie rien que la pénombre de cette cellule me fait un peut peur. J'ai honte mais quand nous étions à Poudlard il y avait toujours une veilleuse au dessus de mon lit. Je l'ai toujours caché, c'est vraie un Malfoy n'a pas peur du noir, enfin un Malfoy n'est pas sensé aimer les hommes, un Malfoy n 'est pas sensé désobéir à son père. Et pourtant. Quand je suis dans le noir total je panique, je me sens perdus, tous mes repères s'effacent. J'ai peur de ce qu'il va inventer pour me faire souffrir. J'en peux plus, je voudrais juste que tout s'arrête.

-Alors bien dormi ?

La porte s'ouvrit et Draco se recroquevilla un peut plus.

-Allons ne fait pas ta mauvaise tête ! Après tout je me suis décarcassé pour trouver

cette potion, qui est très spéciale.

Dans la main de Lucius il y avait une petite fiole qui contenait un liquide noir légèrement brillant avec des reflets argentés.

-Voie tu mon chère Draco cette potion qui n'a pas d'antidote va te plonger dans le noir le plus total. Ce serra quelque chose d'intéressant à observer !

Il tremblait alors que l'autre éclatait d'un rire hystérique.

-Bien passon aux choses sérieuses.

Lucius s'approchait de son fils qui reculait contre le mur, une expression de peur plaqué sur le visage. Brusquement il le plaqua au sol, il se débattait et hurlait son désespoir. Il pleurait, suppliait mais rien. Le père bloqua le corps de son fils sous lui, Draco tourna alors la tête mais l'autre le força à le regarder. Il ferma alors la bouche, mais il lui pinça le nez, à court d'oxygène il ouvrit la bouche et la fiole se vida dans sa gorge. Rapidement il lui ferma la bouche le forçant à avaler. Le gout était atroce, et son corps s'engourdie légèrement. Lucius se remit debout et observait son fils le souffle court se mettre à genou. Sadique il en profita pour écarter les chaines et empêcher son fils de s'arracher les yeux.

Draco se mit à hurler de douleur sous les larmes noires qui dévalaient son visage. Il aurait voulut les arracher de leurs orbites mais les chaines étaient trop courtes. L'acide qui le rongeait remplissait son champ de vision de taches noir, son corps était secoué de spasmes douloureux et incontrôlables. Les ténèbres éternelles l'avaient englouti. Sous le choc il ne cessait de trembler malgré les heures qui avaient défilées. Finalement ses forces l'avaient abandonnés et il s'endormie.

POV Harry

La nuit est tombée depuis quelques temps et j'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Quand ce fut chose faite, je me suis mis à rêver du combat contre Voldemort, je revoie sans cesse Draco hurlé et tomber. C'est plutôt désagréable de ressentir toutes ces sensations qu'on essai d'oublier. Je me réveille en sursaut couvert de sueur comme pratiquement toutes les nuits. Je vais à la salle de bains pour me rafraichir, le miroir me renvoie une image que je sais être la mienne mais c'est comme si quelque chose manquait. C'est vraie que l'éclat de mes yeux semble éteint, mais personne ne m'a jamais rien dit je dois sans doute me faire des idées.

La nuit s'achève quand quelqu'un frape à ma porte. C'est vrai, j'avais oublié mais tout le monde part aujourd'hui.

-J'arrive dans dix minutes !

Comme promis je suis là et tout le monde m'embrasse, me serre, me dit au revoir et me sourie. Au bout d'un quart d'heure la porte se referme et le silence, pesant, se fait dans le manoir bien trop grand. Ils viennent juste de partir et je m'ennuie déjà.

Je suis la dans ce fauteuils à ruminer des idées noir et Draco revient sans cesse me hanter. Il n'est que 09h30, allons voir le manoir Malfoy, après tout qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Je prends ma cape, ma baguette et transplane.

POV Draco

Je me sens encore plus mal, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je ne voie plus rien, une éternité selon moi et le désespoir me ronge. Je n'ai pratiquement plus de force, faut dire que Lucius ne me donne plus de potion pour me retaper. Je sens qu'aujourd'hui je serais enfin libre, la mort me délivrera enfin de ma souffrance. Je me demande juste comment mon père va s'y prendre, je suppose qu'il va m'envoyer un avada, en fait j'espère juste que se soit rapide. Sans douleur si possible mais je sais bien que ce ne sera pas le cas, faut pas rêver. Il ne devrait plus tarder.

-Quel belle mâtiné Draco !

Plonger dans un sommeil profond il sursaute violement.

-Dommage que tu ne puisses pas en profiter.

Quelqu'un ricane à coté de lui, et le sang de la tête blonde se fige. Pourquoi cet homme était il là ? Qu'avait encore inventé son paternel ?

-Aujourd'hui séance de rééducation ! Je te laisse deviner ce qui va t'arriver. Enfin pour un animal ça devrait te plaire.

Oui il sait ce qui va se passer, il sait que ce serra l'une des tortures les plus abominable qu'il va tester. Et pour ça il voudrait mourir sur le champ.

-Bien je vous laisse ! Amusez vous bien !

La porte claque et les pas de son père deviennent lointains.

POV Harry

Le manoir est dans un sal état, aucune pièce n'a été épargnée. Beaucoup d'objets sont brisés sur le sol, une mini tornade à du passer par la. C'est étrange de l'extérieure je pensais que l'intérieure devait être sombre et froid, en fait les grandes fenêtres apportent suffisamment de lumière à cet intérieure qui devait être confortable et accueillant. Je laisse mon instinct encore une fois me guider. Je sais que ça peut être dangereux mais j'ai le gout du risque. Finalement j'atterrie dans une grande bibliothèque ou beaucoup de tableaux sont accrochés. Ca me fait sourire car tous ressemblent à Malfoy. Un bruit sur ma droite me sort de ma contemplation. Un tableau bascule et Lucius sort de cet étroit couloir.

Le portrait referme le passage secret, Harry ne bouge pas et attend. Brusquement Lucius se retourne.

-Potter !

Harry se relève, et observe cet homme qui n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Son attitude est toujours la même mais la lueur de folie dans ses yeux faisait froid dans le dos. Et son sourire, n'en parlons pas.

-Malfoy.

Sa voie n'exprime rien. L'autre sourie et d'un mouvement brusque engage le combat.

-Avada Kedavra !

Potter évite facilement le sort.

-Expéliarnus !

Désarmé, il se lance sur Potter qui esquive facilement, mais l'autre loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot attrape une épée accroché au mur.

-A la loyal Potter !

Harry rigole, après tout s'il le voulait vraiment. D'une incantation silencieuse sa baguette se transforme en une longue et fine épée. Malfoy se défendait bien mais Harry le surpassait largement, après tout il était une arme de guerre. Il avait été entrainé pour ce genre d'éventualité. Le combat durait depuis cinq bonnes minutes et Lucius réussit à récupérer sa baguette.

-Endoloris !

Lucius tomba à genoux sous la puissance du sort, équivalent à celui de son ancien maitre. Harry récupéra cette baguette qu'il détruisit d'un geste sec. Deux morceaux de boit tombèrent sur le sol.

-Ou est Draco ?

L'autre éclate de rire.

-Il s'amuse avec un autre !

Sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de ces immondes raclures il décida d'en finir vite.

-Avada Kedavra.

Ces derniers mots avaient à peine été soufflés, et le corps de Lucius gisait déjà sur le sol. Sans attendre il se précipita sur le portrait.

POV Draco

J'entends des pas se rapprocher de moi, je sens qu'il me regarde, je le sais. J'imagine qu'il doit jubiler, même si je suis dans cet état épouvantable. Je veux mourir tout de suite. Merlin aidez moi par pitié.

-Dommage que ton père t'ai abimé.

Sa voie est rêche et vibrante d'anticipation. Il se rapproche encore, ses pas raisonnent dans la tête de Draco. Doucement il le libère de ses chaines.

-Pas très rebelle tout ça ! Je les préfère moins coopératif.

Sans plus attendre il se jette sur ce corps meurtri. Ses mains se baladent sur lui, le faisant grimacer quand il touche une plaie encore sensible. Se débattre ne sert à rien sauf satisfaire ce monstre. Alors il attend, de toute façons il n'a plus la force.

Doucement un souffle chaud se colle à son oreille et d'un murmure lui dit :

-Ton père m'a dit que tu étais encore vierge.

Contre lui il pouvait sentir l'état d'excitation de l'inconnu.

-Ne t'en fait pas, tu vas aimer.

Trop faible pour bougé, résigné il laissa ses larmes couler. Le souffle plus court, l'autre arracha ses vêtements déjà bien endommagé. Il ne bouge pas alors que l'autre écarte ses cuisses. Une bouche se colle contre ses lèvres, mordant jusque au sang. Brusquement l'autre se redresse, Draco entend un bruit métalliques de boucle de ceinture suivit d'une fermeture éclair, il entend les bruits de plaisir du pédophile qui se prépare. Il voulait mourir.

Le tableau avait vite été détruit, et les sorts de protection anéantis. Le couloir étroit laissa vite place à un autre couloir ou des dizaines de portes étaient fermées.

Une faible lumière provenant de l'une d'elle lui donna l'indication qui lui manquait. Sans perdre une seconde il défonça la porte. Le spectacle devant lui le mit dans une rage phénoménale, le corps de Draco était la inerte malgré ses yeux qui pleuraient. Et cet homme pratiquement couché sur lui à moitié nue, prés à le violer si ne n'était pas déjà fait. Sa magie explosa d'un coup tuant net cette ordure. Draco ne bougeait toujours pas et ses yeux ne le regardaient pas, fixant le plafond. Il s'approcha rapidement et s'agenouilla près de lui.

-Oh Merlin Draco !

Il ne réagissait pas, sans doute en état de choc.

-Ne t'en fait pas je vais te sortir de là.

Il retira sa cape et recouvrit le corps presque nu de Malfoy. Doucement il le prit dans ses bras et le souleva. Il gémie sous le changement de position. Sa tête reposait sur l'épaule d'Harry, ce doux contact le fit réagir.

-Harry.

Sa voie n'était qu'un murmure. Doucement il sombra dans l'inconscience.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjours tout le monde !  
Je dois dire que j'ai été très agréablement surprise par vos reviews. C'est très chouette de voire qu'une histoire que l'on à inventé plaise à d'autres (même si les perso sont à JKR !). Je remercie donc toutes les personnes qui ont prient le temps de commenter mon histoire.  
Alors après les remerciements voici les réponses aux différentes remarques :

**MogaMoga** : Vivement nos prochaines discution à la fac ! Et je vais faire en sorte que tu publie toit aussi ton histoire !

**Briottet **: Ravie que mon histoire te plaise ! Je t'avoue que perdre la vue ou l'ouïe me terrifie. J'aime trop lire, écrire et écouter de la musique pour me séparer de l'un ou l'autre ! Et j'avoue que je voulais vite me débarrasser de ce cinglé de Lucius ! Il y aura bien assez de soucies pour Draco et Harry, pas besoin d'un psychopathe en plus.

**Cathy** : J'espère être à la hauteur de tes espérances ! J'avoue que la suite est déjà écrite mais j'aime améliorer au maximum mes histoires. Alors patience !

**Melana76** : ouf ! J'avais un peut peur de ne pas être suffisamment claire pour la tentative de viol ! Draco à eu de la chance, mais bon Harry ne le sais pas encore !

**Pticoeurfragile** : De l'enthousiasme ! Sa me motive tout ça !

**Jeauste79** : Je me doutais qu'il restait des fautes ! Désolé ! Je ne m'en suis pas vraiment rendus compte mais c'est vraie que l'écriture au présent dans certains passages sont assez étranges, j'en tiendrais compte pour les prochains chapitres. Et j'espère que la suite te conviendra plus !

**AnthaRosa** : Ta remarque est tout à fait exacte concernant le passage du pédophile ! Je n'aurais peut être pas du employer ce terme étant donné que Draco va bientôt avoir 18 ans ! Mais je trouvais que cela ajouté à la situation une profondeur des plus horrible ! On se doute que Draco n'était pas le premier, et on imagine assez bien ce qu'il à pu faire à de jeunes victimes ! Et dans l'état ou il se trouvait il n'était pas plus dangereux qu'un gosse de 10 ans, voila le pourquoi du comment !  
Pour les POV, ne t'en fait pas je les utilise un peut moins souvent dans la suite ! Moi je trouve ce mode d'écriture plus pratique pour nous plonger dans les pensées des personnages. Chacun son truc ! T'en fait pas tes remarques sont intéressantes, et je suis contente que tu te penche suffisamment sur mon texte pour remarquer ce genre de choses !

**Serdra** : hum hum ! Toi tu aime quand les personnages souffrent ! T'en fait pas le calvaire de Draco est loin d'être fini !

**Caro06** : C'est super je confirme ! Mais la suite ne sera que pour le mois prochain ! Je dois gérer l'écriture avec la lecture et mes études ! C'est du boulot tout ça ! Et j'aime avoir le temps d'écrire sans avoir une date butoir à court terme, je ne tiens pas à écrire à la va vite et bâcler le travail.

**Meringue** : Un encouragement de plus ne fait jamais de mal !

**NarcizaPottermalfoy** : J'ai eu peur un instant je pensais que tu voulais me zigouiller ! Mais bon vue que tu veux la suite ! Hihi ! Concernant la cécité du beau blond je ne sais pas tout à fait encore si c'est état sera définitif ! Mais je n'en dit pas plus ! Faudra lire la suite ! HIHI ! Oui j'aime le suspense ! Non je ne suis pas sadique ! MOUAHAHAH !

**Stormtrooper2** : Oui il faudra du temps à Draco mais comme tu dis super Harry est là ! Bon tu as à peut être lu se que j'ai répondu plus haut, mais comme tu es la deuxième personne à me le demander je vous donne un indice. Quand un problème vous tombe dessus contez toujours sur la super miss je sais tout et le maitre des potions pour vous en sortir !

**Manoirmalfoys** : Je l'aurais bien tué aussi mais Harry m'a piqué la place ! J'aurais du le torturer plus ! Mais bon quand la colère et l'impulsivité nous tient !

**Originel **: C'est vraie que ça correspond bien au chapitre ! Et franchement c'est pas toujours facile de trouver un titre !

BIZ à tous mes rewiewers ! À la prochaine et surtout donnez-moi votre avis histoire que je m'améliore ! 

**Chapitre 4 : Réveille difficile.**

Encore bouillonnant d'un trop plein de magie il avait transplané directement, passant outre toutes les protections du manoir Malfoy et celles du manoir Black par la même occasion. Rapidement il déposa le corps bien trop léger sur son lit, Draco était vraiment dans sale état. Lui ne pouvait rien faire, il n'était qu'une machine de guerre pas un médicomage. De plus il ne pouvait pas conduire à St Mangouste un Mangemort sans qu'il soit arrêté, espion ou pas. Fudge avait été intransigeant. Pompom était trop occupé. Ses pensées se bousculaient rapidement en cherchant une solution. Il observait le visage du blond couvert de larmes noir séchées. Le contraste était impressionnant, à cet instant il pensa que Draco ressemblait à un ange déchu.

Puis la lumière se fit, Snape était le seul à pouvoir sauver cet ange. En une fraction de seconde il réagit et transplana.

Le professeur de potion était dans son laboratoire, devant un chaudron pour ne pas changer. Tout un tas d'ingrédients était étalés sur la table, visiblement elle devait être complexe, tant son expression était concentré. Plus qu'a l'ordinaire en tout cas. C'est ainsi que penché sur son chaudron, humant son odeur, prêt à verser une goute d'une solution quelconque qu'Harry débarqua. Surprit il lâcha la fiole dans le chaudron et rapidement une épaisse fumée noir en sortie. Résultat un professeur furibond couvert de suie noir et les cheveux en pétards.

-Potter, votre excuse à intérêt d'être valable ; dit il d'une voie rageuse.

Ses yeux lançaient de doux avada silencieux, mais l'autre ne se sentit pas gêné.

L'habitude sans doute, et si la situation n'avait pas été critique il aurait hurlait de rire devant la chauve sourie ébouriffé.

-Alors ? Ragea-t-il.

-Je l'ai retrouvé et il à besoin de vous. Il est blessé.

-Je ne suis pas médicomage, amener cette personne à St mangouste et fichet moi le camp.

Il était déjà replongé dans ses ingrédients.

-Mais Dra…

-Je suis occupé ! Et je vous emmerde Potter ! Et d'ailleurs comment avez-vous transplané à travers les barrières de protection ?

Devant l'indifférence de Snape Harry s'emporta.

-J'ai retrouvé Draco sombre crétin !

Une poussé de magie balaya la pièce, et tous les ingrédients de la table brulèrent instantanément. À cet instant si le professeur n'avait pas été noir, Harry aurait pu le voir blanchir.

-J'arrive tout de suite.

Sans attendre, il se lança un sort de nettoyage, et fourra dans une sacoche tout un tas de potions, crèmes et nécessaires pour prodiguer des soins.

Il allait sortir pour se rendre à sa cheminé mais Harry le stoppa dans son élan.

-Ne perdons pas de temps, je vous emmène directement.

Il saisit sans ménagement le bras de Rogue et transplana.

Le professeur était resté muet devant le corps meurtri de son filleule adoré. Automatiquement il l'avait déshabillé, et lui avait lancé un sort de nettoyage.

-Ou l'avait vous trouvé ?

-Dans un cachot du Manoir Malfoy, quand je l'ai trouvé il y avait un homme avec lui; sa voie se brisa ; je ne sais pas s'il à été jusque au bout de se qu'il …

-Sortez Potter, vous me raconterez tout plus tard.

Sa voie était neutre et sans intonation, tachant de ne pas penser à se qu'il venait d'entendre. La porte claqua doucement derrière lui.

Il sortit une potion qu'il fit boire au blond inconscient, puis il entreprit de soigner chaque blessures, chaque bleue, chaque os brisé. Il avait beaucoup de vieilles blessures infectées, ou le sang avait séché mais le plus inquiétant était ces traces noires sur ce beau visage endormi. Sans aucun doute son filleule avait pleuré des larmes noires à cause d'une potion ou d'un poison. Il fit donc un prélèvement sanguin et vérifia part un sort quel était la nature du mal.

Il soufrait de carence alimentaire, et d'une infection assez importante, sans doute du à cette grande cicatrice sanguinolente et boursouflé sur son torse, mais aucune trace de poison ou de maladie sexuellement transmissible. C'était déjà ça. Toutes ces vérifications terminées, il entreprit de vérifier une dernière chose. Doucement, il mit le corps du blond sur le ventre. Visiblement son dos avait lui aussi souffert, ses yeux et ses mains descendirent plus bas mais avec soulagement il vit que Draco n'avait pas été violé.

Ayant finie, il souleva les couvertures et y installa cette petite chose fragile.

Harry était installé dans un fauteuil du salon, face à une cheminé crépitant ou les flammes dansaient. Son esprit vagabondait, la guerre enfin terminé, Poudlard, ses amies, Draco … et encore Draco. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensés qu'il n'avait pas entendu Rogue descendre les escaliers et entrer dans la pièce. Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Il est sortie d'affaire; dit il en se dirigeant vers un fauteuil juste à coté d'Harry.

Celui-ci était visiblement soulagé.

-Il n'a rien de grave alors ?

-Il est salement amoché, il faudra beaucoup de crème réparatrice pour supprimer les cicatrices. Et beaucoup de repos.

Visiblement Harry attendait des précisions.

-Il n'a pas été … ? ; dit-il d'une voie étranglé.

-Non, vous êtes arrivé juste à temps.

Un énorme poids venait de se retirer des épaules du Survivant et Vainqueur.

-Mais je dois dire que ces traces de larmes noires m'intriguent, mais heureusement il n'y a pas de poison dans son sang. Je ferais des recherches en rentrant.

-Hum, fut sa seule réponse.

-Ou l'avez-vous trouvé ?

-Au Manoir Malfoy.

-Ces incompétents d'aurors ont encore bâclé leur travail. Siffla-t-il.

-Ils n'auraient pas pu le retrouver, Lucius l'avait enfermé dans un cachot qui se

trouvait dans un passage secret de la bibliothèque.

-D'ailleurs ou est t'il ?

-Mort.

-Pardon, vous avez tué Lucius Malfoy ?

Le maitre des potions était clairement étonné, serte Potter avait tué le Lord Noir mais bon avec sa mauvaise foi il avait pensé à un coup de chance mais la il ne pouvait plus ce voiler la face ce gamins de presque 18ans était puissant, très puissant.

-Oui, sa vous pose un problème ? Dit-il sarcastique.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi la chauve sourit était si étonné.

-Non pas le moindre, il va juste falloir prévenir le ministère sans attirer l'attention sur Draco. Je suppose que l'autre est mort aussi.

-Vous supposez bien.

Sa voie était dénué de toute émotion et son regard fixé les flammes.

-Il va nous falloir de l'aide, Albus serra enchanté de nous aider.

-Tout le monde serra enchanté d'aider celui qui m'a sauvé la vie, Professeur Rogue.

-Sauf Fudge et le ministère qui rêve que de la fortune des Malfoy.

-Oui donc pas un mot sur notre protégé et demain j'irai prévenir Albus.

-Non vous vous restez ici, je ne tiens pas à rester dans ce Manoir Black plus que nécessaire.

-Vous ne restez …

Un hurlement les fit tous les deux sursauter et sans attendre ils se précipitèrent dans la chambre de Draco. Le blond était réveillé, couvert de sueur, tremblant.

-Draco !

Il avait tressailli à l'appel de son nom. Rogue se précipita au chevet de son filleule et tenta de le calmer. Mais il ne se laissa pas faire.

-Ne me toucher pas ! ; hurla-t-il.

Il se débattait comme un beau diable pour que Rogue le lâche. Se qu'il fit quand il vit ses yeux vide couleur mercure.

-Ne me touchez pas, sanglota-t-il

Harry n'osait pas approcher, ses yeux, Merlin il était aveugle. Se ressaisissant il s'approcha doucement du corps sanglotant et fiévreux, Severus lui avait reculé brutalement.

-Merlin ; fut sa seul pensé cohérente.

Ne pouvant approcher il regarda la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Le brun s'avançant vers le blond assis visiblement déboussolé.

-Tout va bien.

La voie d'Harry était douce et rassurant aux oreilles de Draco. Il se calma légèrement.

-Harry ; dit il doucement entre deux sanglots.

Celui-ci s'assit sur le bord du lit et tendit les bras vers sa Némésis, puis le toucha du bout des doigts sans que Draco ne le rejette. Encouragé il le prit totalement dans ses bras, sa tête reposant au creux de son épaule. Ses pleurs avaient presque cessés, mais il s'accrocha désespérément au brun.

-Harry ; murmura-t-il.

-Chut, tout va bien je suis la.

Il le berçait, comme on berce un enfant après un cauchemar. Rapidement il se rendormie, et ne se réveilla pas quand il fut recouché. Rogue observait sans rien dire, intrigué et inquiet. Ses yeux couleur mercure avaient sans aucun doute un rapport avec ces larmes noires qui dévalaient sur ses joues. Que lui avait fait son cinglé de père ?

-Donnez lui cette potion à son réveille s'il panique et pour faire baisser sa température utilisé ceci, que vous diluerez sans un peut d'eau.

-Vous ne restez pas ?

-Non je vais faire quelques recherches et demain à la première heure j'irais prévenir Albus, qui aujourd'hui est en voyage.

-Très bien, et s'il y a un problème ?

-Potter vous vous en sortirez, cessez donc vos simagrées. De toute façon je passerais demain après midi.

Sans plus aucun commentaire il avait franchi la cheminé. Laissant seul Harry. Il n'avait rien à faire de particulier, alors alla manger un morceau dans la cuisine. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel mais les nuages sombres rendaient l'atmosphère lugubre. Ayant finit de manger il retourna au chevet du malade, et s'installa dans un fauteuil à coté du lit. Draco dormait paisiblement maintenant, même s'il avait encore de la fièvre. Les potions avaient été efficaces. Finalement après toutes ces péripéties il finit par s'endormir à son tour.

Il ne se réveilla que deux heures plus tard, le blond était agité et bougeait dans son sommeil.

-Il doit faire un cauchemar.

Il s'approcha donc et reposa un linge humide sur son front, tout en caressant ses cheveux.

Il ne s'était pas réveillé, et la fièvre avait disparue. Rogue continuait ses recherches et passait tous les jours voir son filleul. Quand il avait été voir Albus celui-ci avait tout arrangé pour les aurors et Harry n'avait pas eu d'ennuies. Il avait juste du témoigner, sans mentionner Draco Malfoy bien sur.

Harry était à coté du lit de son malade, comme tous les jours depuis quatre jours. Il lisait un roman moldu de science fiction. La chambre était silencieuse, mais il releva vite la tête quand il entendit les draps bouger. Le blond avait ouvert les yeux et tentait de se relever. Mais il stoppa net ses efforts quand il entendit les bruits de pas sur le parquet. Il allait paniquer mais une voie qu'il connaissait bien le rassura.

-Draco, tout va bien, tu n'a rien à craindre.

Assis sur le bord du lit le brun attendait que le blond réagisse. Visiblement il était perdu.

-Je suis ou ?

Sa voie était rauque et sa bouche pâteuse.

-Tu es chez moi, au Square Grimault.

Il tenta de se lever mais des bras puissant l'en empêchèrent.

-Qu'est que tu fais ? Tu ne peux pas te lever tout de suite !

-Je, …, Je voudrais me laver ; dit il hésitant.

-Attend la je vais préparer la salle de bain.

Rapidement il s'était relevé et d'un pas rapide se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

-Une douche ou un bain ?

-Une douche, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Sa voie était hésitante, comme celle d'un enfant.

- Non non ça ne me dérange pas.

Il avait sortie de grosses serviettes éponges et en avait installé une sur le sol pour ne pas glisser. Et avait installé tout les produits de beauté et les gants de toilettes. Il ressortie quelques minutes plus tard, en boxer pour aller sous la douche avec le blond. Draco s'était rallongé en attendant et fixait de ses yeux morts le plafond. Aux bruits de pas il tourna la tête en direction d'Harry, qui reçu un coup en voyant ses beaux yeux d'argent. Finalement il retira doucement les draps et souleva le corps fragile qui s'accrochait à lui. Il le reposa devant la douche sur ses jambes flageolantes mais d'un bras puissant glissé derrière ses reins il l'empêchait de tomber. Le blond quand à lui était resté accroché à ces épaules larges et musclés. L'eau se mit enfin à couler et Harry régla la température. Doucement il s'y dirigea tenant fermement son serpentard. L'eau coulait sur eux, et le brun entreprit de laver les cheveux d'or. Draco frissonna au contacte du shampoing froid. Ne pouvant le lâcher Harry entreprit de le laver avec une seule main. La mousse recouvrait tous ses cheveux qui étaient bien propre maintenant.

-Mes la tête en arrière.

Il s'exécuta, et Harry prenait bien garde de ne pas lui mètre de mousse dans les yeux. La caresse de cette main dans ses cheveux était tout bonnement un pur plaisir. Il souhaita que cela ne s'arrête jamais tant il ses sentait bien.

-Ces bon il n'y à plus de mousse.

Harry saisit un gant de toilette et du savon à la pomme en même temps que Draco redressait la tête. Il passa d'abord sur son visage, puis ses épaules, ses bras, son torse, son sexe, et le reste. Draco était tellement bien qu'il en oublia toute pudeur et toute gène, trop content de se sentir protégé et ai… aimé ? Il n'en savait rien mais espérait inconsciemment que se soit le cas. Tout propre et rincé Harry sortie de la douche avec son beau blond, qu'il entortilla d'une grande serviette de bain avant de le faire s'assoir sur un tabouret pour lui essuyer les cheveux. Son protégé montrait déjà des signes de fatigues alors rapidement il le sécha et le reprit dans ses bras, lui ne disait rien et se laissait faire. Une tête se posa sur son épaule et quand il tourna ses yeux il vit que son précieux fardeau dormait déjà paisiblement. Doby avait changé les draps et les couvertures, il coucha donc Draco dans ce lit propre et fraie.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures et le blond était très agité dans son sommeil. Cela réveilla Harry qui dormait dans un lit de camps de l'autre coté de la pièce, il se leva donc et trouva Draco en pleine crise de panique les yeux grands ouverts qui fixait la porte.

-Calme toi, il n'y pas de danger, je suis là.

Comme à chaque foie il était assit sur le bord du lit et berçait ce petit enfant. Quand sa respiration se fit plus calme il entreprit de le recoucher mais deux mains s'agrippaient fermement.

-Ne me laisse pas ; demanda-t-il d'une petite voie.

Harry était asse surpris par la demande et ne voyait pas se qu'il pouvait faire de plus.

-Je suis la, ne t'en fait pas, plus rien ne peut t'arriver.

Il s'efforçait de le rassurer, le berçant encore et lui caressant les cheveux.

- Rendors-toi.

Mais l'autre ne le lâchait toujours pas. Toujours terrorisé visiblement.

-Harry reste avec moi, s'il te plait.

Sa voie n'était qu'un murmure mais il comprit se que l'autre attendait de lui.

- Laisse-moi une petite place.

Ravie Draco avait reculé mais agrippé toujours le pyjama du brun, qui s'allongea sans rien dire. Une foi installé le corps du blond se colla à celui de Harry un peut surprit mais dans un élan de protection il le serra contre lui. Rapidement ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, un Rogue fort surprit et interloqué avait refermé la porte de la chambre de Draco. Un Draco collé à un Harry dés plus protecteur. Quel étrange vision que ces deux la enlacé et endormie. Le maitre des potions du bien admettre qu'ils étaient mignons ainsi et qu'ils allés très bien ensembles, trop peut être. Draco avait accordé sa confiance à son ennemie mais l'avait il vraiment été durant toutes ces années. En tout cas ils s'étaient trop rapidement fait confiance pour que se soit normales. Étrange tout cela était étrange, de plus Draco refusé d'être touché par quelqu'un d'autre que ce griffondor écervelé. Severus s'installa donc dans le salon, attendant qu'ils se réveillent, plongeait dans ses pensées. Finalement au bout d'une heure Harry émergea encore bien fatigué, et sursauta quand il vit le professeur Rogue installé dans son salon.

-Professeur ! Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs.

-Enfin réveiller Potter ! Il est tout de même onze heures !

Comme à l'habitude, il était froid et cassant.

-Désolé mais Draco fait des cauchemars et se réveille souvent alors …

-Alors vous le consolé en dormant avec lui.

Un survivant rougissant répondit tout penaud.

-Il s'est réveillé cette nuit et n'a pas voulu me lâcher, j'ai donc dormie avec lui.

-Votre bonté vous perdra. Bref, la n'est pas la question je suis venue examiner Draco.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose sur ses yeux ? Demanda Harry plein d'espoir.

-Rien pour l'instant, mais je dois procéder à quelque tests.

Sur ces quelques paroles échangées ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre du malade.

Quand Harry avait ouvert la porte il avait remarqué que Draco n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et dormait paisiblement. Severus s'approcha et réveilla doucement son filleul en lui caressant le visage. Peut être qu'aujourd'hui il ne le repousserait pas.

- Réveille-toi Draco.

Jamais Harry n'avait vue Rogue aussi doux et attentionné. Le blond ouvrit les yeux mais resta figé sous les caresses du professeur.

-Ce n'est que moi Draco.

Le corps du blond était tendu à l'extrême. La main avait arrêté ses mouvements et s'était éloignés.

-Severus ?

Ses yeux cherchaient désespéramment dans le noir le visage familier de son parrain.

-Oui Draco, c'est moi. Comment te sans tu aujourd'hui ?

Il sourit légèrement.

-Mieux je croie. Severus, je vais rester aveugle n'est ce pas ?

Sa voie exprimait sa résignation, ayant déjà accepté ne plus jamais revoir la lumière.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je ferais tout mon possible pour que tu retrouve la vue.

A présent assis, il sourit un peut plus franchement, Merlin que son parrain lui avait manqué.

-Sais tu ce qui ta fait ça ? Une potion je suppose mais te souvient tu à quoi elle ressemblait ?

Il n'eu pas besoin de chercher, il se souvenait parfaitement, un frisson le parcourut et ne passa pas inaperçu.

-Je me souviens qu'elle était noire avec des reflets d'argent. Elle avait un gout horrible, et si les chaines n'avaient pas été aussi courtes je me serais sans doute arraché les yeux, tellement la douleur était insupportable. J'avais l'impression de pleurer de l'acide.

-Je me doute que tu ne sais pas ou Lucius à pu se la procurer ?

Les mains de Draco s'accrochèrent aux draps, son salaud de père, ce sale connard. Il s'en voulait d'avoir peur rien qu'en évoquant son nom. Son corps s'était contracté, tendu. Severus posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'aveugle qui tressailli à ce contacte, des larmes noirs se mirent à tomber lourdement sur les draps noirs.

-Je ne sais pas ; parvint-il à articuler.

Sur ce temps le maitre des potions avait sortie une fiole et prélevait des larmes, Harry lui ne bougeait pas attendant de voir si on avait besoin de lui. A chaque contact Draco sursautait, serrait les dents pendant qu'on l'examinait et appliquait de la crème sur chaque blessures qui avaient presque toutes disparues. Il savait que son parrain ne lui ferait rien de mal mais il ne parvenait pas à supporter le contacte avec d'autre personne, aujourd'hui pourtant il s'était forcé à l'endurer. Harry, avec lui il se sentait bien, et en sécurité ça ne le dérangeai pas plus que ça qu'il ne le touche.

-Bien, maintenant pourquoi n'allez vous déjeuner dans la cuisine ?

-Bonne idée ; dit Harry en se dirigeant vers Draco.

Draco se mit debout à coté du lit, attendant qu'on vienne le chercher.

-Bon je vous laisse, je dois aller voir Albus.

Dans un magnifique mouvement de cape il sortie de la chambre.

-Tu viens ?

L'aveugle se dirigea peut confiant vers cette voie qu'il aimait tant.

-Encore un pas et tu sors de la chambre. Voila, maintenant tourne sur ta gauche, suis le mur jusqu'à l'angle.

Harry le suivait de près, et Draco avait une main sur le mur et une main en avant.

-Voila stop, maintenant, fait attention il y a des escaliers, voila, la premier marche est juste à un pas devant toi.

Prudemment il s'y engagea, heureux de pouvoir enfin se déplacer seul.

-Attention tu es à la dernière marche, bien, maintenant tourne sur ta droite, à cinq pas il y une porte.

Près de la porte il chercha la poigné qu'il découvrit après quelques tâtonnements, la porte s'ouvrit finalement et une bonne odeur de pain grillé lui chatouilla les narines.

-Avance tout droit, il y des chaises et une table.

Finalement assis, Draco attendait son petit déjeuné. Harry lui mit un bol de chocolat devant lui, et un couteau dans les mains. Il ne voulait pas tout lui faire apparemment.

-Les tartines sont sur ta droite, la confiture et le beurre devant toi.

Sa main glissa jusqu'au panier de tartines grillés, il en saisit une puis chercha le beurre qui comme part miracle se retrouva dans sa main, beurrer une tartine dans le noir n'était pas évidant, mais ce fut pire avec la confiture liquide, très liquide.

-C'est la tartine qui est censé être recouverte de confiture pas tes mains !

Un rire léger s'échappa des lèvres du survivant.

-C'est pas drôle Potter; bouda le blond.

Harry ne se formalisa pas.

-Tu es à croquer Draco !

-Hum en plus sa colle; grimaça-t-il.

L'autre souriait de toutes ses dents devant la maladresse presque enfantine du serpentard. Poudlard et le prince de glace lui semblaient bien loin maintenant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Mercie les amis !**

POV Draco.

Je croix que je deviens complètement fou, marteau, décérébré. Je n'ai rien dit à Harry mais parfois je voie des choses, ça me fait peur, c'est comme si je voyais des fantômes. Je ne sais pas se qui m'arrive. Je suis dans la cuisine, une tasse de café dans les mains. Brusquement je ferme les yeux et les ouvrent, ça m'arrive encore une foi. Je suis surprit et je panique, je suis lamentable. Devant moi presque en transparence se trouve deux petits enfants floues et vaporeux qui jouent. Je n'entends rien mais ils sont là à jouer devant moi. J'observe la scène, c'est étrange de pouvoir voir ces choses que je sais irréel. Oui je suis bon à enfermer. Mes yeux me brulent un peut. La scène est vite remplacé par un homme, grand et charismatique, les deux enfants se figent, il me fait peur cet homme, il me rappel bien trop mon père. Brusquement j'entends quelqu'un m'appeler par mon nom, je sursaute et ma tasse se fracasse sur le sol. Cette vision s'arrête.

-Malfoy ? Demanda Ron inquiet.

Ron parle fort et Draco prit de panique avait laissé tombé sa tasse. Il ne savait pas qui était la mais sa voie lui semblait hostile.

-Malfoy il t'a retrouvé !

Cette voie il la reconnait, c'était celle de Weasley, mais son ton lui faisait peur, qu'allait-il lui faire. Hermione quand à elle ne bougeait pas et observait. Ron s'était avancé et ses pas se mirent à résonner sur le carrelage. Pris de panique le blond recula, tremblant, jusqu'au mur. Weasley allait sans doute se venger de toutes les crasses qu'il lui avait faite, et il le comprenait, il le méritait. Alors il baissa la tête et attendit que sa punition le frape. Il entendit les morceaux de porcelaines s'entrechoquer. Hermione avait remarqué ce comportement anormale et avait préférer aller chercher Harry. Celui-ci arriva rapidement et se précipita sur le blond pale comme un mort, la respiration difficile. Ron ne faisait rien de mal, il ramassait juste les débris de tasse et de café et n'avait rien remarqué du comportement du blond. Etant un grand naïf, et son sens de l'observation se limitant à reconnaitre un croissant pure beur d'un vulgaire croissant moldu industriel.

-Ron tu peux sortir s'il te plait ?

Celui-ci releva la tête et remarqua enfin dans quel état était Malfoy.

-Bien sur Harry.

Ron était sorti mais Hermione resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, et ne bougea pas. Harry était devant Draco complètement chamboulé, mais il le laissa faire à sa guise.

-Draco, tout va bien ce n'est que Ron.

Sans un mot de plus il se réfugia contre le survivant, qui fut surprit sur le coup, puis protecteur il passa ses bras autour du blond bien plus fragile qu'il ne le pensait. Après quelques paroles rassurantes, il se calma enfin et se laissa guider jusqu'à sa chambre, enfin leurs chambre depuis quelques nuits. Il l'allongea sur le lit ou il s'endormie presque aussitôt, effet d'un trop plein d'émotions.

Quand Harry descendit il savait que ses meilleurs amis les attendaient, sans doute dans le salon. Il savait aussi qu'il allait se prendre un savon, et que la discutions allait sans doute être longue. Oui ils étaient bien la, dans le fauteuil collé l'un à l'autre, pratiquant fort bien le bouche à bouche, depuis qu'ils sortaient enfin ensembles ils ne se privaient plus de genre de gestes tendres et amoureux. Harry toussota pour qu'ils le remarque, se qui les coupa net.

-Harry, commença Hermione, tu te rends compte que ça fait pratiquement deux semaines que tu ne nous as pas donné de nouvelles ! Enfin je comprends pourquoi maintenant !

-Désolé j'aurais du vous prévenir mais …

-Taratata, pas besoin de nous expliquer pourquoi tu nous à oublié ! Dit elle sarcastique.

-Mais …

- Explique-nous ou tu l'as retrouvé plutôt !

Ron coupa court à ces piètres excuses, et Harry l'en remercia intérieurement.

-Et surtout quand ? Surenchérie Hermione.

-Vous voulez quelques choses à boire, ça risque d'être long.

Sans attendre de réponses, sur la table basse des petits biscuits et trois tasses de thés s'étaient matérialisés.

-Bien, maintenant explique nous tout et dans les détailles !

-Je l'ai retrouvée dans le Manoir Malfoy, le jour de votre départ.

Attention sa allait commencer ! Pensa-t-il.

-Quoi, ça fait deux semaines qu'il est la et tu ne nous à rien dit !

Ron était visiblement outré.

-Ron tait toi, écoutons le avant de l'engueuler.

-Ce jour la je suis partie vers 10 heure du matin. Quand je suis arrivé la porte était fermée mais je l'ai défoncé. À l'intérieur tout était cassé, dévasté, a mon avis ils ont été cambriolés. Je n'ai pas vraiment cherché, j'ai juste suivit mon instinct.

-Ouai, on imagine ! Dit Ron grimaçant.

-Bref, je n'ai rien trouvé mais après que je sois arrivé à la bibliothèque Lucius est apparue par un passage secret, et je l'ai tué.

Ses yeux étaient dans le vague, fixé sur sa tasse de thé, mais ses amies le laissèrent continuer sans rien ajouté.

-J'ai donc suivit la piste du passage secret, et j'ai pulvérisé les protections. Il y avait un couloir asse sombre et étroit, ensuite j'ai atterrie dans un autre couloir avec des cachots, et la j'ai su qu'il était la, il y avait de la lumière.

Il marqua une pause, avala un biscuit et reprit son récit.

-Quand j'ai ouvert la porte il était allongé sur le sol à moitié mort, avec … avec une espèce de cinglé qui allait … qui allait le brutaliser. J'ai perdu le contrôle de ma magie et il est lui aussi mort.

Il releva la tête, les yeux pleins peines.

-Si vous l'aviez vu, il était vraiment dans un sale état, couvert de sang, de bleues, et ses yeux, maintenant quand j'y repense je me dis que je n'aurais pas du tuer Lucius pour lui faire subir ce qu'il lui a fait subir.

-Allons Harry, si tu avais fait ça tu n'aurais pas mieux valu que lui.

-Tu as raison 'Mione, après ça je l'ai ramené ici et comme je ne pouvais pas le soigner moi-même ni l'amener à St Mangouste je suis partie chercher Rogue.

-Hum, tu as eu raison à St Mangouste ils l'auraient sans doute retapé pour l'enfermer à Azkaban.

-Il en serait mort, Ron. Encore aujourd'hui je ne veux pas le laisser tout seul de peur qu'il face une connerie.

-C'est vraie qu'il à l'air fragile, d'après ce que j'ai vue tout à l'heure. Mais il y a un truc qui me chiffonne.

Elle était pensive, et ses sourcils étaient froncés.

-J'ai bien remarqué qu'il était aveugle, mais …

-Quoi ? Il est aveugle ?

-Ronald Weasley cessait donc de m'interrompre !

-Désolé chérie.

-Je disais donc que j'avais remarqué qu'il était aveugle quand tu l'as monté dans sa chambre, mais quand on est arrivé il ne donnait pas du tout cette impression.

- Explique-toi.

Le survivant ne comprenait pas ou elle voulait en venir.

-Et bien il regardait autour de lui comme s'il voyait quelque chose, et d'après ce que j'ai vu ça n'avait pas l'air de lui faire plaisir. On aurai dit qu'il avait vu un fantôme.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il à, il ne parle pratiquement pas.

-Il va falloir arranger ça, il faut qu'il vide son sac pour pouvoir avancer et se reconstruire.

-Tu as raison 'Mione, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

- Rassure-toi, d'après ce que j'ai observé tu te débrouille très bien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire chérie ?

Elle sourit légèrement, et Harry rougie imperceptiblement.

-Rien, alors ensuite Rogue est venu le soigner. Il est resté endormi pendant 4 jours, ensuite il s'est réveillé et je ne l'ai pas quitté. Il m'a tout de suite laissé l'approché et le soigner, mais avec Rogue se fut autre chose. Encore aujourd'hui il frissonne de peur quand il le touche.

-Etrange. Le professeur pourra sans doute soigner sa cécité, d'ailleurs je n'avais jamais vue des yeux d'aveugle de cette couleur.

-Ce n'est pas naturel c'est une potion qui lui à fait ça, on ne sait pas ou Malfoy à trouvé cette potion. Et le professeur ne la connait pas. C'est plutôt impressionnant quand il pleure.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Hermione.

-Quand il pleure, ses larmes sont noires, comme de l'ancre.

Hermione tiqua.

-Il faut être fou pour faire une chose pareille à son propre fils ; dit Ron pensif.

-Oui il l'était, j'ai pu moi-même le constaté quand je l'ai tué.

-Je ferais des recherches aussi, je trouverai peut être quelque chose. Tu sais autre chose sur cette potion ?

-D'après ce qu'il nous a raconté elle était noir avec des reflets d'argent, le gout était horrible et il avait l'impression de pleurer de l'acide. Il nous a aussi dit que si les chaines avaient été plus longues il se serait arraché les yeux tant la douleur était atroce.

Ron grimaça sous l'image mentale du blond s'arrachant les yeux.

-Tu lui à parlé de ce qui se passe dans notre monde ?

-Non je ne lui ai encore rien dit, il ne sait pas encore que ses parents sont morts, et qu'il est recherché pour être jugé. Il ne sait même pas combien de temps il est resté dans ces cachots à se faire torturer.

-Ne tarde pas trop Harry.

Hermione la voie de la sagesse venait de s'exprimer.

-Moi je dis qu'il à bien fait de ne pas lui dire, imagine dans son état si tout lui tombé dessus.

-Je voulais d'abord qu'il se retape un peut la santé, avant de tout lui déballer, mais tu as aussi raison, je pense qu'il faut qu'il sache. Je lui parlerais dans quelques jours.

-Tu veux qu'on soit là ?

-Non je ne préfère pas, il ne supporte pas encore que d'autre personne l'approche de trop près. Alors lui parler. Imagine c'est déjà dure avec son propre parrain, alors vous.

-Oui tu as raison, bon maintenant que nous savons tout il faut qu'on y aille. Aller Ron debout !

Hermione était déjà levé et attendait.

-Harry et pour les corps au manoir tu n'as pas eu de soucie ? Je veux dire ils …

-Ne t'en fait pas Ron, Severus à prévenu Albus qui à tout arrangé, j'ai juste eu à témoigné. Mais rien à craindre pour ça.

Hermione était impressionné, son chérie venait de lui voler les mots de la bouche, sans doute qu'elle commençait à déteindre sur lui. Enfin !

Harry avait remarqué la petite étincelle d'amusement dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie, et sourie. Ils allaient vraiment bien ensemble. Ils s'embrassèrent et le couple repartie par cheminé.

En arrivant chez eux Hermione attira Ron à elle, et l'embrassa. Lui, répondit sans se poser de questions, bon sang qu'il l'aimé cette sacré miss je sais tout.

-Tu as remarqué comment Harry parlé de Draco ?

-Ah que oui, j'ai bien vue ! Mais lui n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

-Et pourtant même toi tu l'as vue !

-Sa veut dire quoi ça ?

Elle partie dans un fou rire, mais fut vite stoppé par des lèvres douce et amoureuses.

-Notre Harry est amoureux.

-Il aurait pu choisir autre chose qu'un Serpentard et en plus la fouine, bon sang qu'est qu'il à dans la tête.

-Crétin ! Dit-elle en rigolant.

-Tout de même ! En plus je ne pensais pas qu'il était gay.

-Ca te choque ?

-Non, c'est plutôt courant chez les sorciers et ces mieux vue que chez ces stupides moldus.

-C'est Giny qui va être déçus.

-Non je ne pense pas, ma petite sœur s'est rendu compte qu'elle l'aimait mais plus comme un frère. En plus ça m'arrange parce que s'il lui avait fait quoi que se soit je …

-Arête, ta sœur n'est plus une petite fille et je te signale qu'elle …

-Ah non pas encore ! On en a déjà parlé je veux plus revenir la dessus.

-Tu as raison, je vais donc me faire pardonner.

Des mains taquines se promenaient déjà dans le dos du roux, qui sentait l'excitation monté en lui. Leurs pas hésitants et désordonnés les menèrent directement dans leurs chambres. (La porte claqua à mon nez. Merde ! Pas asse rapide.)

Quelques jours plus tard Harry se réveilla aux coté du blond. Il l'observa longuement, et ne lui trouva aucuns défauts. Il le trouvait très beau, même s'il était encore un peut trop maigre. C'est vrai qu'un mois et demi de régime version camps de concentration n'aider pas à garder la silhouette. Et ses yeux, serte ils étaient clos mais quand il les regardait il avait l'impression de se noyer dans un lac de mercure. Il se souvenait qu'ils étaient aussi très beaux avant que cette potion ne change leurs couleurs, c'est vraie qu'à l'origine ils étaient bleue très pale, comme de la glace. Mais cette potions les avait rendu hypnotique et fascinants. Finalement il se leva et se prépara avant de réveiller le bel endormie.

-Hum, encore un peut maman.

Le cœur du survivant se serra, comment allait il lui annoncer cette nouvelle la.

-Allé Draco il est passé 10 heures !

-M'en fou !

Et il se recouvrit totalement de la couverte, ne laissant que ses cheveux dépassé. Le brun était clairement amusé par l'attitude de gamin du Serpentard, qui aurait crue ça un jour !

-Si dans 30 secondes tu ne te lève pas j'appelle …

Le blond se redressa, comme un ressort, les cheveux tout décoiffé et le visage paniqué.

-Ne l'appelle pas, s'il te plaie.

Le brun resta pantois, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction.

-De qui tu parle Draco ?

-De Lucius, dit il d'une petite voie coupable.

-Draco il faut qu'on parle.

Son visage était grave, il était tend de lui dire la vérité. Ça ne pouvait plus durer. Le blond se calma instantanément, Harry comprit qu'il était encore endormi et qu'il s'était cru au Manoir Malfoy, dans sa chambre sans doute.

-J'arrive, dit il d'une voie lacée.

Il se leva d'un pas trainant et failli se prendre la porte, heureusement qu'Harry l'avait ouverte à temps. Il le laissa se débrouiller seul et descendit préparer le petit déjeuné avec Doby. 20 minutes plus tard, Draco arriva dans la cuisine, le pull à l'envers et les cheveux mouillés en bataille. Il tâtonna pour trouver une chaise et s'installa à la table.

-Heu, Draco ?

-Hum ?

-Ton pull est à l'envers.

-Ah.

Le brun souriait pendant que le blond se battait avec ce fameux pull. Bon sang qu'il était craquant comme ça, sans masque, sans artifices. Il fallait aussi qu'il ait une conversation avec lui-même apparemment. Aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas eu d'accident de confiture, en effet Doby avait préparé croissant et petits pains au chocolat. Et c'est avec plaisir qu'Harry remarqua que son protégé mangeait un peut plus que d'habitude.

Le repas du midi se passa aussi bien même si l'assiette de l'aveugle n'avait pas complètement était vidé, mais bon. Il était temps de parler, et pour cela il conduisit, ou plutôt guida Draco vers salon.

-Il y a un fauteuil juste devant toi.

Une foi installé il fallait bien commencer, mais le blond restait passif et ne semblait pas vouloir engager la conversation.

-Je suppose que je dois commencer par la, tu te souviens de la bataille final ?

Le blond hacha la tête, oui comment oublier autant de sang, de morts et de mutilés.

-Quand j'étais face à Voldemort, je n'étais pas vraiment comme d'habitude, en fais-je croix que j'étais dans une sorte de transe. Enfin bref, j'ai vue ce que tu as fait pour moi et jusque la je n'avais pas l'occasion de te remercier alors je le fait maintenant.

Mercie Draco de m'avoir sauvé la vie, sans toi je serais mort.

L'autre ne bougeait pas, puis finalement ouvrit la bouche.

-Je suppose que maintenant nous somme quitte, si tu ne m'avait sortie de ce cachot je serais mort aussi.

-Oui peut être. Draco sais tu depuis combien de temps la guerre est fini ?

-La guerre est finie ; dit il pensif.

-Oui, finie depuis deux mois maintenant.

-Deux mois, j'avais l'impression que des années s'étaient écoulées.

Sa voie était neutre, sans tristesse, sans émotions.

-Oui, j'imagine que tu as perdus la notion du temps la bas. Draco je dois te dire quelque chose.

L'autre redressa la tête, il n'était pas dans les habitudes du Griffondor d'être aussi, comment dire, indirecte.

-Je t'écoute.

-Quand je suis venue te chercher, j'ai rencontré Lucius ; a ce mot Draco tressailli ; devant le passage secret de la bibliothèque qui menait aux cachots. Et nous nous somme combattu, et … et je l'ais tuer.

Un poids énorme venait de s'envoler des épaules de l'aveugle.

-Il ne pourra plus jamais te faire du mal. Et celui qui allait te brutaliser est lui aussi mort. J'ai disons perdu le contrôle de ma magie.

Devant le silence du Serpentard il continua dans les mauvaises nouvelles cette foi ci. Harry assis en face du blond gigota dans son fauteuil.

-Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, mais il faut que tu le sache. Draco il s'agit de ta mère.

Le blond déglutit péniblement, devinant quelle nouvelle l'attendait.

-Elle a été tué sur le champ de bataille.

La bombe était lâchée et le blond ferma les yeux pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.

-Je suis désolé. Je savais qu'elle faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et qu'elle nous a aidées à gagner cette guerre.

-Je ne savais pas qu'elle en faisait partie, elle ne me l'avait pas dit, elle n'avait sans doute pas asse confiance.

Sa voie était brisée. Les larmes noires coulaient librement maintenant, il était désemparé par la mort de sa mère et en même temps se sentait trahie, elle n'avait pas eu confiance en lui, son propre fils. En même temps il n'était pas sensé être du bon coté, mais ça lui faisait mal tout de même.

-Elle devait avoir ses raisons.

Le blond ne releva pas, à quoi bon. Harry lui laissa quelques minutes pour digérer ces nouvelles morbides et tristes, puis reprit.

-Tu dois te demandé pourquoi je ne t'ai pas amené à St Mangouste quand je t'ai trouvé ?

Visiblement le blond s'en fichait, mais il continua.

-En fait le ministère te considère encore comme un Mangemort et te recherche, c'est pour ça que Severus t'a soigné ici. Je n'ai pas réussi à leur faire entendre raison, d'après Albus la seule chose qui intéresse Fudge c'est la fortune des Malfoy.

Draco était totalement anéantie, mais le cachât du mieux qu'il pu. Sans un mot il se leva et remonta dans sa chambre. Une foi arrivé à destination il s'écroula sur le lit. Harry ne l'avait pas suivit, et respectait le besoin de Draco de se retrouver seul pour réfléchir. Harry se sentait mal de lui avoir tout dit, mais il ne pouvait pas lui cacher plus longtemps. Un petit moment de flottement inconfortable passa, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

POV Draco

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le destin s'acharne sur moi. Je n'ais plus rien, plus de famille, plus d'avenir, plus rien. C'est vraie quand j'étais plus jeune mon père ne voulait qu'un héritier digne et fier, alors je lui ai donné comme un bon petit pantin pour qu'il soit fier, maintenant il est mort et j'en suis heureux. C'était un monstre sans cœur, jamais il ne m'a aimé et jamais quoi que je face je ne le satisfaisais. Seul réconfort mère, qui devait cacher son affection, mais qui de temps en temps, quand père était absent me montrait se que l'amour maternel pouvait être. Et j'aimais quand elle me prenait dans ses bras, ou me berçait quand je faisais un cauchemar. Mais elle n'avait pas confiance en moi, elle ne devait pas m'aimer tant que ça finalement. Et maintenant je suis tout seul à porter ce nom maudit de Malfoy. J'ai honte, honte de tout ce que ma famille à fait pour le pouvoir, la fortune. Fortune qui maintenant est au ministère, moi le prince de Serpentard se retrouve sans le sou. Ma vie est pathétique. Il me reste juste cette chose qui bat au fond de moi, mais je sais bien que je ne suis qu'un fardeau, qui voudrait d'un aveugle. Je ne veux pas de sa pitié, je ne veux plus rien, plus rien sauf mourir. C'est la seule chose qui me reste, ça et mes larmes qui ne veulent plus s'arrêter de tomber. Potter aurait du me laisser mourir dans ce cachot, au moins je serais tranquille. Potter, j'en peux plus, de cet amour à sens unique, je vais mourir n'ayons donc plus peur des mots. Oui je t'aime, et toi tu me déteste, quel importance de toute façons je sens déjà la morts s'approcher.

Bercé par le désespoir je me dirige vers la salle de bain et la ferme à double tour. Je sais qu'il y a des lames de rasoir dans l'un des placards, il y en a toujours. Alors je cherche, mes main fouillent et mettent un sacré bazar, je m'en fiche car je les ais trouvé. Sans attendre je pose la lame coupante sur mon poignet gauche, et d'un coup sec me tranche les veines. Je ne sens pas la douleur, mais le liquide s'échappe, je recommence sur le poignet droit. J'entends le goute à goute rapide, la vie s'échappe, bientôt je serais libéré. Je m'installe à terre et attend la délivrance, à quoi bon vivre quand plus rien ne vous retient. Et ces visions qui me hantent encore même au bord de la mort, cette foie ci un chien noir me regarde d'un regard plein de … de compassion je pense, mais peut importe après tout je dois juste être fou. Il s'approche et se couche à coté de moi, c'est la première foi mais j'entends ses plaintes, il a l'air triste. C'est une sensation étrange de mourir, je me sens a la foi lourd et lège, mais j'ais un peut froid. Je sens que je vais bientôt m'évanouir, la délivrance m'attend. Je glisse totalement sur le sol en face du chien, étalent un peut plus le sang. Finalement j'entends Harry qui hurle derrière la porte, ce n'est pas grave. Il mérite mieux que moi.

POV Harry

Bon sang je ne suis qu'un imbécile, comment voulait tu qu'il réagisse ? Il à tout perdus, je le sais mais j'ose espérer qu'il reprendra le dessus. Je me dirige donc vers la chambre d'un pas lourd, je veux juste le consoler et le soutenir. Il en à besoin. J'ouvre la porte mais il n'y a personne. Etrange, le lit porte pourtant les traces noires de ses larmes, mon visage se tourne vers la porte de la salle de bain, mon sang se glace, non pas ça. Je frappe mais personne ne me répond, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

Harry finit par défoncer la porte, et se qu'il trouve derrière finit de l'achever. Draco baignait littéralement dans son propre sang. Couché sur le coté, les poignets ouverts. Il se précipita sur le corps presque mort et lui fit un garrot sur chaque plaies. Et finalement souleva sa tête. Draco avait les yeux mis clos, il était proche de l'évanouissement.

-Pourquoi ?

Draco souri.

-Je n'ai plus rien Potter.

Sa voie n'était plus qu'un murmure. Les larmes coulaient et Harry pleuraient lui aussi.

-C'est faut ! Cria-t-il.

-Harry, souffle t-il, ce n'es rien, plus rien ne me retient ici.

-C'est faut, moi je suis là, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, alors reste avec moi.

-Potter, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Laisse moi partir, je n'en vaux pas la peine.

Harry pleurait encore plus et serra tout contre lui le corps du beau blond.

-Je n'ai pas de pitié pour toi, je … je t'aime Draco ! Je t'ai toujours aimé, ne m'abandonne pas.

Draco sourie doucement, tendrement.

-Moi aussi ; dit il dans un murmure.

Finalement il ferma ses yeux d'argent et fut transportée dans l'inconscience.


	6. Chapter 6

**6) In extremis. **

Severus Rogue regardait les résultats de ses nouvelles potions, au calme dans son laboratoire personnel. La fin de la guerre l'avait décidé à prendre des vacances prolongées, et il en avait bien besoin. Tout allé bien, surtout depuis que Potter avait retrouvé son filleule adoré. Il était comme son fils, et l'avait laissé entre de bonnes mains, lui était trop rustre pour s'occuper d'un blessé surtout aveugle. Lui n'était bon que pour les potions. C'est donc dans son laboratoire qu'il prépara une nouvelle potion en ce début d'après midi pour Draco.

Mais un bruit caractéristique de transplanage lui fit relever la tête de son bureau, il n'y avait que ce satané griffondor pour passé les protections. Mais rien. Il n'y avait personne. Puis des sanglots lui parvinrent, il se leva et rapidement se dirigea vers ce bruit étouffé. Finalement il se retrouva face à un Draco couvert de sang, les poignets ouverts, serrer tout contre un survivant en larme agenouillé sur le sol. Le survivant releva la tête.

-Severus, il … il

Rogue se précipita alors arrachant le corps du blond des bras d'Harry. Il le posa délicatement sur un plan de travail et se mit à chercher des potions qu'il retrouva rapidement. Il lui fit avaler plusieurs d'entre elles, et versa le contenue d'une fiole sur les poignets ensanglantés. Après plusieurs sorts il constata que le blond reprenait des couleurs, et sa respiration se fit plus facile. Il l'avait sauvé in extremis. Le professeur était en rage, que lui avait fait Potter pour qu'il tante de se suicider.

-POTTER ! QUE LUI AVAIT VOUS FAIT ?

Harry s'affaissa encore plus, il ne savait pas qu'il était sauvé, et les larmes redoublèrent. Il était persuadé d'avoir perdus son seul et unique amour. Devant l'air misérable du jeune Griffondor il se sentit coupable de lui avoir hurlé dessus alors qu'il était visiblement effondré.

-S'il, …, S'il est mort je le sui.

Le professeur était choqué. Depuis quand le survivant aimait le Serpentard, son filleul. Le cœur d'Harry était pris dans un étau, il lui avait avoué son amour qui était réciproque pour le perdre une seconde plus tard. S'était trop cruel, trop injuste. Alors oui, s'il était mort il le suivrait, après tout lui aussi n'avait plus rien, après avoir tué le Lord Noir quelle était sa place sur cette terre ? Ses amies ? Bien sur ils pleureraient mais eux s'étaient trouvés, ils se soutiendraient et continueraient leurs vies sans lui. À cet instant seul compter Draco.

-Potter, sa voie s'était radoucie, il à eu de la chance.

Mais l'autre ne l'avait pas entendu, perdus dans son propre monde. Brusquement Harry se plia et porta ses mains sur son cœur en gémissant, puis s'effondra totalement sur le sol.

-Potter ?

Le professeur était incrédule, qu'arrivait-il au survivant ? Il vérifia qu'il était encore vivant, visiblement oui, mais son cœur battait très lentement et il était blanc comme un linge. Il avait les mêmes symptômes que Draco, comme si lui-même s'était ouvert les veines. Merlin sa ne pouvait pas être ça !

_Abus j__'ais besoin de vos conseilles, rejoignez moi le plus vite possible au Manoir. C'est une question de vie ou de mort. Faite vite._

_Severus._

La lettre avait de quoi surprendre. Laissant son travail qu'il confia au professeur Macgo, il prit la cheminé pour atterrir dans le salon de son professeur de potion.

-Bonjour Albus.

Sans attendre de réponses il se dirigea vers la chambre.

-Bonjour à vous aussi Severus.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise devant les deux corps allongés dans deux lits séparés.

Le teint si pale, qu'ils semblaient morts.

-Racontez moi se qui s'ai passé. Dit t il les sourcils froncés.

Le récit fut rapide, net, clair et précis et aucuns détailles ne furent oubliées. Au fur et à mesure le directeur semblait inquiet et à la foi soulagé ?

-Je me demandais quand ces deux là finiraient par se trouver ! Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela tourne de cette façon.

-Albus, expliquez moi.

-Et bien j'ai tout de suite remarqué que ces deux la se détestaient trop pour être honnête. Se sont des âmes sœur Severus.

Il était rare de voir le professeur aussi surprit, mais lui aussi avait en partie deviné mais bon il n'en était pas sure, jusque la.

- Que pouvons-nous faire ? Ces deux idiots se laissent mourir !

- Ils faut qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils s'aiment.

-Ca ils le savent, la réaction de Potter ne laisse aucun doute.

-Je voie, alors il se laisse mourir parce qu'il pense que Draco est mort.

-Ridicule ! Enfin Albus il était la quand je l'ai sauvé !

-Oui, mais vous ne lui avait pas dit clairement alors il à tiré ses propre conclusions. Il faut donc leurs montrer qu'ils se sont enfin trouvé, et accepté. Oui il me faut ce livre; dit il fort sérieux. Je reviens vite.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Albus était dans son bureau. Il avait mit ce livre de coté quand il s'été rendus compte pour ces deux la, mais ou l'avait il mit ?

-Je peux vous aider Albus ?

Visiblement Mac Gonagal était inquiète. Après cette guerre elle ne l'avait jamais vue aussi préoccupé.

-Non merci, je viens de trouver ce que je cherchais.

Il allait passer dans la cheminé quand deux têtes bien connues arrivèrent en courant.

-Professeur ! Harry et Draco ont disparus !

-Et il y à plein de sang dans la salle de bain ! Surenchérie Ron.

-Suivez-moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous explique tout de suite.

Il jeta de la poudre de cheminé et donna sa destination.

-Manoir Prince.

Surpris les autres le suivirent.

-Professeur, vite ils ne respirent presque plus ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite ici ?

-Plus tard Severus, suivez moi mais pas un mot, pas un geste ou vous détruirez la magie et les conséquences seraient terribles.

La stupeur se lisait sur tous les visages, qu'était il arrivé ? Pourquoi leur amie était dans cet état ? Pourquoi ses élèves étaient si proches de la mort ? Autant de questions qu'ils poseraient plus tard.

Albus ouvrit l'épais livre poussiéreux, et chercha quelque instant. Il prononça un sort fort étrange et très puissant de magie blanche. Quand l'incantation fut terminé, une douce lumière sortie des deux corps allongé, elle s'intensifia, celle de Draco était bleue et celle d'Harry rouge. Finalement un tourbillon de magie sortie et chercha directement son âme sœur. À cette rencontre la lumière s'intensifia jusqu'à devenir totalement blanche, mais ils pouvaient encore voir un tumulte de magie très instable, mais au bout de quelques minutes de cahots elle s'apaisa et finalement éclatât en des milliers d'étincelles. Ils n'avaient jamais rien vue d'aussi beau et pure.

Ron et Hermione allaient aller vers Harry mais Albus leva la main pour qu'ils restent la ou ils étaient et dans le silence.

Harry et Draco avaient ouvert les yeux, tout de suite Harry regarda son âme sœur qui l'attendait de l'autre coté de la chambre sans remarquer les autres, alors il se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Draco attendait et sentit bientôt une présence alors ouvrit ses bras pour que son âme sœurs s'y blottisse. Finalement Harry s'allongea au coté de Draco, et ils se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre pour se rendormir aussitôt. Vivant et heureux.

-Bien sorton mes enfants; il avait chuchoté ces quelques mots pour ne pas déranger ces âmes sœurs.

Tous étaient sortie en silence abasourdit par le spectacle. Tout le monde s'installa dans le salon sans la permission du maitre des potions qui grommela sur le sens gène de certaines personnes, et les questions se mirent à pleuvoir, pour le plus grand malheur de celui-ci. Des Griffondor chez lui, et ce Potter de malheur âme sœur de Draco, le monde ne tournait vraiment plus rond.

-Professeur pourquoi Harry et Draco étaient dans cet état ? Demanda Hermione perplexe.

-Et bien il semblerait que Harry et Draco soient des âmes sœurs ; répondit il.

-Quoi ? S'égosilla presque Ron.

-Se qui explique ce comportement des plus étrange pour deux personnes sensé être ennemis ; rajouta MacGo.

-Oui ; confirma Albus ; ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre comme des aimants. Leurs magie n'aura de cesse que de vouloir se mêler.

-En gros ils sont inséparables.

-Je voie que vous comprenais vite Weasley ; claqua ironiquement Severus.

-Oui et le phénomène s'intensifiera jusqu'à ce que leurs magies soient stabilisées par leur première union à cause du rituel que je viens de faire et qui a lancé le processus ; dit Albus. D'ici là ils auront un besoin presque constant de rester ensemble et de se toucher. Cela peut vous choquer et je le comprend, mais pour leurs bien être et leurs santés vous devez laisser faire les choses sans intervenir, sauf pour les aider.

-Nous comprenons professeur ; dit Hermione d'un ton solennel.

-Je l'espère ; rajouta celui-ci ; car il en va de la vie de ces jeunes gens. Si pour une quelconque raison ils se trouvent séparés avant l'union, ils pourraient en mourir. Une âme sœur ne peut vivre sans l'autre.

-Cela est assez problématique, n'oublions pas que mon filleul est recherché par le ministère.

-Ne vous en faite pas Severus, je me charge personnellement de leurs protections ; conclu Albus.

-Professeurs qu'allons nous leurs dire ? Demanda Hermione songeuse.

-Rien mes enfants, laissons les se découvrir naturellement. Répondit Albus.

-Et s'ils nous posent des questions ? Renchérie t elle.

-Dans ce cas dite leurs la vérité, mais uniquement sur ce qu'ils vous demandent.

Les explications avaient duré au moins deux heures, entre les âmes sœur et le pourquoi du comment de la tentative de suicide du Serpentard et les symptômes du Griffondor suite à ça. Severus souffla un grand coup quand tout ce gentil petit monde avait mit les voiles. Enfin tranquille !

Severus était resté dans son Manoir à surveiller ces deux imbéciles. Albus et Mac Gonagal quand eux étaient retourné à Poudlard. Ron et Hermione étaient retournés chez Harry effacer les traces de la tentative de suicide du blond. Ils se sentaient un peut coupable d'avoir en quelque sorte forcé la main de leur meilleur amie pour qu'il dise toute la vérité à Malfoy. Et ils avaient failli en mourir.

Le sang sur le sol était totalement sec, et l'odeur imprégnait la pièce. Sans un mot ils avaient nettoyés la salle de bain et avait réparé la porte. Doby était en congé ce jour la, ceci explique cela. Finalement ils étaient retournés chez eux.

-Tu aurai crue que Malfoy tente de se suicider.

-Non, dit elle, je ne le pensais pas si fragile, mais il est vrai qu'avec se qu'il a subit on aurait du y penser.

-Tu croix qu'il retrouvera son masque de sale con quand il se réveillera.

-Je ne pense pas Ron, je croix qu'il à toujours fait semblant pour se protéger.

-C'est vraie qu'avec un père comme le sien il valait mieux suivre les directives.

-Oui.

Les deux corps enlacés étaient paisibles. Severus passait souvent les voir, pour se rassurer. Non voyons pour, …, et puis merde oui pour se rassurer. Après tout son filleul était lié à ce stupide Griffondor. L'un n'allait plus sans l'autre. Il avait donc la responsabilisé de veiller sur eux, …, deux.

Harry et Draco venaient de se réveiller et ne se sentaient pas gêné d'être aussi proche l'un de l'autre.

-Bonjour, Draco.

-Bonjour, Harry.

-Draco ne me fait plus jamais un truc pareil.

Sa voie ne comportait aucuns reproches.

-Je suis désolé, je pensais que plus rien ne me retenez. J'avais tord.

-Oui tu avais tord. Et laisse-moi te le prouver.

Toujours allongé et serré l'un contre l'autre Harry releva la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Tout d'abord surprit, agréablement il faut le dire, il finit par répondre à cette douce caresse. Le baissé s'intensifia, expression de leurs passion. Le brun passa le bout de sa langue sur les lèvres de son âme sœurs, qui entrouvrit la bouche pour approfondir leur premier baisé.

-Promet moi de recommencer aussi souvent que tu le voudras.

Le blond répondit en reposant ses lèvres sur celle du survivant ravie. Finalement ils s'étaient assis sur le lit, et leurs mains se lièrent. Ils ne voulaient plus se quitter après se qu'ils avaient vécu.

-Ou sommes-nous ?

-Chez Severus.

-Depuis quand tu l'appelle Severus ?

Il était clairement amusé.

-Depuis qu'il nous à sauvé la vie.

-Désolé.

Le blond avait baissé la tête, se sentant encore coupable.

-Cesse donc de t'excuser, c'est aussi de ma faute, j'aurais du te le dire autrement mais nous Griffondor ne sommes pas doué en ce qui concerne le tact.

Il releva la tête et sourie doucement.

-Ne cesse jamais de sourire ainsi.

Sans attendre il l'embrassa encore, une main s'égarant dans les cheveux doux de l'aveugle. C'est à contre cœur qu'ils durent arrêter leur baisé. La porte venait de s'ouvrir. Rougissant comme des Poufsoufles ils se levèrent pour suivre un professeur visiblement pas embarrassé plus que ça.

-Vous devez avoir faim. Allez à la cuisine, je dois surveiller une potion. Quand je reviendrais nous aurons une petite conversation.

L'entré en matière ne semblait pas réjouissante. Le professeur semblait un peut sur les nerfs. Plus que d'habitude quoi.

-Espérons qu'il se calme avant de nous engueuler.

-Oh toi tu n'a rien à te reprocher, moi par contre je risque de passer un sal car d'heure pour ne pas avoir veillé correctement sur son filleul.

-Ce n'était pas de ta faute Harry.

-Au fait ou est la cuisine ?

-Au rez de chaussé mais je ne sais pas ou on est alors.

-Hum, on est dans un couloir avec des tapisseries vertes et les escaliers sont à ta droite.

-Alors c'est par la, dit il d'une voie assurer.

Draco connaissait par cœur ce Manoir pour y être souvent venue enfant. Il se souvenait des partie de cache-cache seul, quel intérêt ? Aucun si ce n'est se faire oublier des adultes. Seul il l'avait bien souvent été mais maintenant il était avec Harry. Malgré son esprit encore lourd de tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il avait enfin l'espoir de vivre quelque chose de vraie et de non artificiel.

Le professeur venait de remonter du sous sol, la potion terminée elle reposait tranquillement sur son bureau. Draco et Harry étaient installé dans un fauteuil, sagement assis l'un à coté de l'autre. Le professeur les rejoignit donc dans ce confortable salon, un rien trop vert au gout d'Harry.

-Bon et maintenant qu'allez vous faire ? Vous ne pouvez pas rester enfermé dans ce Manoir Black sans rien faire. De plus Draco à besoin de soins spécifiques en attendant une solution.

-Je ne verrais plus jamais. Ne tourne pas autour du chaudron parrain.

-Je ne sais pas encore Draco, je n'ai rien trouvé dans ton sang, et tes larmes ne me donnent aucuns indices. De plus je n'ai pas encore terminé mes recherches.

-Hermione fait aussi des recherches, si elle trouve quoi que se soit je vous l'enverrez.

-Bien mais nous ne savons pas combien de temps cela va prendre, il faut donc te prendre en main et avancer.

-Je sais, et j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Au début dans le cachot je ne voyais strictement rien, aujourd'hui aussi mais parfois je vois des choses. Je pensais que je devenais fou mais, …

-Qu'à tu vu Draco ?

Severus et Harry étaient perplexes, qu'est-ce que le blond voulait leurs dires.

-Je ne sais pas, parfois je suis dans une pièce et je voie tout sauf que ce n'ai pas net, mais plus en transparence comme effacé, comme une vieille photo usé. Et puis ils apparaissent.

Il déglutit difficilement. Tout cela était bien trop étrange et incohérent, il avait peur qu'on le prenne pour un fou.

-Ca ressemble à des silhouettes d'hommes, ou des enfants aussi, ils sont comme vaporeux. C'est plutôt effrayant.

Le professeur fonça les sourcils pendant qu'Harry prenait le blond dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

-Ils te veulent du mal ?

-Non, ils ne m'ont jamais rien fait. Et quand je me suis ouvert les ; il se cala plus dans les bras réconfortants ; les veines il y avait même un chien à coté de moi. J'ai vus, enfin deviné sa couleur. Et il me regardait comme s'il voulait me réconforter, comme s'il existait vraiment. J'ai même entendu ses jappements.

Harry et Severus se regardaient incrédules. Harry le premier se lança.

-Décrit moi ce chien.

-Il était sans doute noir, et pas très gros, je me souviens aussi qu'il avait l'oreille gauche cassé. Elle n'était plus droite, comme l'autre.

Harry avait considérablement blanchie et Severus regardait dans le vague.

Draco avait remarqué le malaise et se sentit vraiment mal, ses yeux brillaient.

-Je suis devenus complètement fou, je croix.

Harry se ressaisit et rassura son âme sœur.

-Non tu n'es pas fou, c'est juste que le chien que nous as décrit correspond trait pour trait a l'animagus de Sirius.

* * *

Alors ?

J'ai décidé de publier tous les 1er des prochains mois ! Donc le 1er avril vous aurez les 3 chapitres suivant !

BIZZZ


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE : NON NE ME TUEZ PAS ! Pitié !**

**Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt ! Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vais pas abandonner mais c'est juste que des travaux chez moi ont coupés internet ! Et là je suis en période d'éxam ! Je vous assure que je préférerai écrire au lieu de réviser mais bon on fait pas toujours comme on veut ! Malheureusement ! Les prochains chapitres seront encore sans doute en retard, désolé. Excusez moi encore pour ce facheux retard ! BIZ à tous mes lecteur. **

**Chapitre 7 : Se reconstruire.**

Étant sous étroite surveillance par le ministère, le maitre des potions avait du renvoyer au Manoir Black ses protégés. Oui protégés, même si la situation ne l'enchantait guère. En fait le principal problème était que l'âme sœur de son filleul était ce fichu Griffondor, en plus celui qui attirait toujours le plus les problèmes à 1000 kilomètres à la ronde. Pour le prouver il suffisait de regarder son dossier scolaire, le plus rempli de toute l'histoire de Poudlard surpassant même les Maraudeurs. Avec ce phénomène on pouvait s'attendre à tout. Mais bon, il n'avait pas le choix. Il pouvait juste réparer les bourdes de ce nigaud, de ce griffon décérébré, accessoirement le plus puissant sorcier qui avait vaincu Voldemort. Mais bon pour ça il avait eu un bol incroyable cet incapable. Mais quelle mauvaise foi ! NON, ce n'est pas vrai. SI, sombre serpent aveugle. Sa conscience, bon sang qu'elle l'emmerdait celle là.

Arrivé dans le Manoir, bien triste malgré tous les efforts d'Harry, ils allèrent se coucher. Épuisé par toute cette magie, et ces émotions trop fortes.

Dobby était rentré et avait refait les lits, et passait derrière ces humains bien incapables de s'occuper correctement d'une maison. Ainsi plus aucunes traces des événements n'étaient visibles. Le brun pourtant épuisé avait envie de prendre un bain.

Il fit donc couler l'eau.

-Draco, tu viens je nous ai fait couler un bain.

Le blond n'avait rien dit mais s'était légèrement crispé, l'idée de se tremper dans l'eau lui rappelait son père et ce bac ou il avait faillit le noyer. Pourtant il dit oui. Un oui un peu hésitant mais il devait surmonter toutes ses craintes et tout ce que son père lui avait fait, il ne pouvait pas vivre en ayant constamment peur.

Harry l'attendait une serviette autour de la taille. L'aveugle arriva lentement, presque à reculons.

-Draco, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Dit il soupçonneux.

Il avait bien remarqué que quelque chose clochait. La peur se lisait sur son visage, et ses yeux d'argent regardait le sol.

-Tu as une nouvelle vision ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est jusque que j'ai ; … ; je n'aime pas quand il y a trop d'eau.

-Ton père n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait visé juste et l'aveugle hocha la tête un peu honteux d'avouer ses faiblesses.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je vais faire en sorte que tu aime l'eau.

Il s'était approché doucement, et amoureusement l'avait embrassé. Le pyjama qui venait d'être enfilé tomba sur le sol. Draco se détendit légèrement, que pouvait-il craindre de toute façon. Harry du se faire violence pour ne pas rester là à contempler le corps de ce beau blond trop sexy pour le laisser indifférent. Il remit vite fait ses idées au placard, pour l'instant, et entraina Draco dans cette grande baignoire qui pouvait accueillir facilement quatre personnes. Sa serviette venait de tomber au sol, et le clapotis de l'eau indiqua au blond que son âme sœur était maintenant dans l'eau.

-Viens, je t'attends.

Sa main n'avait pas lâchée la sienne, même s'il était assis. Finalement il entra dans l'eau.

-Tu peux t'assoir maintenant.

Il y eu un mouvement d'eau, qui crispa le blond. Elle atteignait tout de même ses épaules. Mais bientôt des bras puissants l'avaient enlacés, et il se retrouva bien calé sur son âme sœur. Une main lui fit tourner la tête sur le coté et une bouche captura ses fines lèvres. Ses muscles se détendaient un à un.

-Je ferais en sorte que toutes tes peurs se volatilisent.

Ces quelques paroles murmurés à son oreille avaient finit de le détendre, et il espérait sincèrement que cela fonctionne.

-Je t'aime Harry.

L'étreinte se renforça encore, dissipant tous les doutes persistants.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Draco.

Une douce chaleur avait envahi leurs corps et leurs cœurs. Un léger sourire étira les traits fin du blond et un soupir de bien être échappa des lèvres du survivant. Draco était si bien qu'il s'était laissé glisser et maintenant sa tête reposait sur l'épaule d'Harry aux anges. Quelques minutes plus tard il remarqua que les yeux du blond se fermaient de sommeil.

-On devrait aller se coucher, tu ne crois pas ?

-Oui tu as raison, mais je suis tellement bien là.

Un large sourire s'étala sur le visage du brun, après tout demain ils n'avaient aucune raison de se réveiller de bonne heure.

-Restons encore un peu alors.

Pour toute réponse le blond changea de position, il avait tourné son corps de telle façon qu'il pouvait passer un bras derrière Harry, les jambes par-dessus la cuisse du brun et la bouche tout contre son cou. Le petit souffle contre sa peau lui donnait des idées qu'il avait préférer remplacer par la vision de Rogue et Trelawney au lit. Ce fut d'une redoutable efficacité. La respiration de son dragon était devenus régulière, signe qu'il dormait. Il cala correctement le corps chaud et doux et … et magnifique contre lui puis sortie de la baignoire. D'un sort informulé il sécha leurs corps et les habilla avant d'ouvrir les couvertures pour s'y installer confortablement.

Le lendemain n'ayant rien à faire, Harry laissa dormir son ange qui malgré toutes ses blessures guéries restait assez faible et se fatiguait apparemment rapidement. Aujourd'hui Harry avait décidé de sortir prendre un peu l'air et il avait bien l'intention de partir avec Draco. Il savait que le ministère le cherchait encore, il fallait donc un coin tranquille loin de la magie et des gens. En effet il se doutait que malgré sa confiance en lui, le blond ne voudrait pas que d'autres l'approchent de près. En tout cas ce n'était pas pour tout de suite les sorties dans les rues de la capital. Il avait donc opté pour un parc moldu qui à cette époque était très calme. Il était tant de réveiller le bel endormie.

-Draco ; murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Un baisé se posa sur celle-ci. Un autre sur sa joue, sa mâchoire, puis son cou. À ce contact un frisson avait parcourut le corps qui se réveillait doucement.

-Le petit déjeuné attend en bas, Dobby nous à fait des croissants et des pains au chocolat.

Sur ces derniers mots il embrassa encore cette peau si tentatrice. Son ange se réveilla tout à fait et se redressa assis sur le lit. Ses yeux étaient encore plein de sommeil et ses cheveux étaient dans un joyeux désordre. Apparemment au réveille ils étaient aussi indomptables que les siens. Cela le faisait sourire, il avait comprit le pourquoi de la tonne de gel à Poudlard. Mais franchement il le préférait ainsi.

-C'est vrai que ça sent drôlement bon.

Enfin debout il suivit les pas d'Harry. La matinée se passa calmement et le repas du midi aussi. Il était un peu plus de deux heures quand Harry dit à Draco de s'habiller chaudement pour sortir.

-Draco, va mettre quelque chose de chaud, on va sortir aujourd'hui.

-On ne peut pas sortir tout de suite, le ministère me cherche et si on me reconnait ?

C'est vrai qu'il y avait de quoi paniquer mais bien vite le lion avait trouvé les bons arguments.

-Je sais tout ça Draco.

-Je ne tiens pas à aller à Azkaban !

-Tu me fais si peu confiance ?

-Je te fais confiance mais …

-Alors le problème est réglé ! Va mettre un pull et rejoins moi dans dix minutes dans l'entrée.

L'aveugle souffla dans sa barbe inexistante, mais en fait il avait envie de sortir lui aussi. Son bras avait longé le mur, et rapidement se retrouva dans la chambre. Après avoir dérangé comme il faut les piles de vêtements il avait trouvé un pull qui semblait au touché asse chaud et confortable. Pour la couleur tempi, de toute façon en dessous d'une cape personne ne verraient rien. Il redescendit rapidement les marches. Mais au milieu de l'entrée un rire le figea.

-Quoi ? C'est la couleur ?

- Non ce n'est pas ça !

Il rigola de plus belle.

-C'est juste que je ne te savais pas fan des pulls tricoté mains !

-Ba j'ai pris ce qu'il y avait.

-En plus il y a un grand H sur le devant ! C'est Moly qui me l'a fait pour le noël de ma sixième année.

-Tu plaisante là.

Machinalement sa main droite chercha la lettre, finalement il l'a trouva et en fit le tour.

-Merlin je vais me changer tout de suite.

Il allait faire demi-tour mais il en fut vite dissuadé par Harry qui l'avait rattrapé.

-Pas si vite !

-Mais je ne peux pas rester comme ça ! Dit il exaspéré.

-Pourquoi ? Moi j'aime bien ce pull.

Avant une quelconque protestation il le tira à lui pour l'embrasser, la réponse fut rapide et ils ne s'étaient séparés que pour reprendre leurs souffles. Ils étaient bien loin les bisous timides et timorés.

-Tu es trop mignon comme ça ; lui souffla-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas _mignon. _Grinça-t-il.

Maintenant il boudait, se qui le rendait encore plus, humm, mignon !

-Non, tu es craquant.

Il le pensait réellement, avec cette moue boudeuse, ces cheveux décoiffés et ce pull, il était à croquer.

-Bon, maintenant enfile ça.

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester il lui avait enfilé un manteau moldu et une écharpe. Les mains du blond s'acharnaient à trouver les boutons et leurs troues correspondants. Au touché il avait reconnu du cachemire. Au moins il n'aurait pas l'air d'un SDF.

-Tu es très beau comme ça.

Les teintes grises allaient parfaitement avec ses yeux et la coupe mettait en valeur ses longues jambes, tandis que l'écharpe beige reposait élégamment autour de son cou.

-J'aimerais pouvoir t'en dire autant.

Harry chassa vite cette mélancolie naissante en l'enlaçant tendrement.

-Attention au transplanage.

À l'atterrissage le blond s'était vite agrippé à Harry, l'angoisse les saisissants dans ses grieffes.

-Chuut, tout va bien, personne ne pourra te reconnaitre ici.

-Harry je veux rentrer ; supplia-t-il.

-Fait moi confiance d'accord.

Pour le détendre rien de telle qu'une séance câlin et bisous. L'air frais et le vent eurent eux aussi raison de son malaise. Harry s'était finalement détaché de lui mais avait gardé sa main dans la sienne. Ils avançaient maintenant sur un petit chemin. Au début l'aveugle sursautait à chaque bruits inconnus mais après quelque temps se détendit totalement.

-Ca fait du bien de sortir de ce vieux Manoir.

-Oui c'est vraie, mais au moins il n'y à personne là-bas.

-Il n'y à que trois personnes qui courent dans ce parc et ce sont des moldus, tu n'as rien à craindre.

-Je sais.

Il se sentait minable, avoir peur de tout, mais ne pas voir le danger approcher le terrifiait. Les larmes se mirent à couler silencieusement, laissant de fines traces noires.

Devant ce beau visage en larmes, Harry se sentit démunie. Il fit donc s'assoir son ange sur un banc tout proche pour le prendre dans ses bras. Une main bienveillante lui caressait le dos.

-Je me sens si stupide, je pleure tout le temps. Je dois avoir l'air d'un Poufsoufle.

-Tu sais tous les êtres humains pleurent quand tout est trop lourd à porter et que tout va mal.

-Je suis un peureux, un lâche et un égoïste.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ; sa voix était ferme et sans équivoque ; personne ne pourrait être aussi courageux que toi dans cette situation ! Crois moi je suis passé par des choses terribles aussi et j'ai tout autant pleuré que toi. Quand à la lâcheté, moi je ne connais pas beaucoup de monde qui aurait osé se rebeller contre son père et surtout contre le tient. Et égoïste, je ne voie même pas se que ce mot fait dans ta bouche.

-Tu sais ; dit il entre deux sanglots ; je crois qu'il à vraiment réussit à me briser.

-Tu te reconstruiras et je serais la pour t'aider. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Jamais.

Les minutes passaient et les pleurs se tarissaient aussi. Réconforté il se laissait allé dans les bras de son âme sœurs, respirant le doux parfum de vanille de sa peau.

-C'est si calme ici ; finit par dire Draco.

-Oui, c'est reposant.

-Décrit moi ce qui nous entoure s'il te plait.

-Et bien devant toi il y à une aire de jeux pour les enfants avec une balançoire, un tourniquet et des chevaux sur de gros ressorts. Derrière il y à une forêt qui se prolonge jusqu'à ta gauche. Le chemin fait le tour entre de petits buissons, et des parterres de fleurs mais il n'y en à pas encore. Il y à aussi un gros saule pleureur plus loin à coté de l'air de jeu avec des tables de pique-niques. Le ciel est un peu couvert mais il fait quand même beau, les nuages ressembles à de petits moutons surveillés par un gros nuage gris qui passe devant le soleil.

Bercé par les mots et les bruits autour de lui il avait l'impression de revoir. Finalement il se sentait bien ici, surtout à coté de son Griffondor.

-Humm Draco ?

-Oui ?

-Et si on rentrait, je crois qu'il va pleuvoir le ciel viens de ce couvrir et le vent souffle plus fort.

-Rentrons alors.

Ils avaient directement transplanés au Manoir. Débarrassé des manteaux et des écharpes ils s'étaient installés dans le salon une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains. Le feu crépitait joyeusement dans la cheminé et dehors une pluie fine tombait sur les vitres.

-On à bien fait de rentrer ; dit Draco.

-Hum.

-Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ?

-Je me demandait comment rendre ta vie plus agréable en attendant de trouver une solution pour ta cécité.

-C'est vrai que de ne plus pouvoir lire ou écrire me manque beaucoup. Et puis j'aimerais bien ne plus avoir peur de me déplacer seul et surtout pouvoir utiliser ma magie.

-On ne peut pas demander l'aide extérieure, c'est trop dangereux. En plus je ne sais pas s'il y a des établissements spécialisés pour les aveugles dans notre monde.

-Il n'y en a pas, c'est très rare d'être aveugle ici mais je sais que chez les moldus ils sont plus avancé que nous.

-Merlin ! Si un jour on m'avait dit que tu dirais que les moldus étaient plus avancé que nous dans un domaine !

-Ouais et si un jour on m'avait dit que mon père tenterait de me tuer. Dit il amer.

Boulette ! Changer de sujet et vite !

-Hum oui, en tout cas pour lire et écrire je suis sur que tu pourras facilement apprendre le braille.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une écriture en relief, en fait tu lis avec tes doigts, et tu peux aussi écrire.

-Et on trouve où des livres pour apprendre le braille ?

-Pour ça il faut demander à Hermione, moi je n'en sais strictement rien.

Visiblement le Serpentard n'était pas convaincue que Granger pourrait, ou plutôt voudrait l'aider.

-Question bouquin elle est la plus forte. Et je suis sur qu'elle voudra t'aider.

Le blond était pensif et un peu triste mais Harry ne voulait pas trop le couver alors il était resté assis dans son fauteuil. S'il voulait du réconfort il devrait faire le premier pas, mais le blond n'osait pas.

-Et tu crois vraiment qu'elle acceptera de m'aider après tout ce que je lui ais fait !

Le ton ironique était de retour et le célèbre sourcil relevé aussi.

-Draco le passé c'est le passé, et depuis que tout le monde sait que tu m'a sauvé la vie les gens on changé d'opinions sur toi et ton ancien masque.

-Je n'avais pas de _masque _Potter, et tout le monde ne le sais pas puisque je suis recherché en tant que Mangemort.

-Si ça te plait de le croire _Malfoy. _

Le Serpentard n'avait pas l'air très convaincue, et cela n'avait pas échappé au Griffondor.

-Bon la question des livres est réglé, et je suis sur que pour ta magie et te déplacer sans risque Severus et moi pourrons t'aider.

-Oui sans doute.

Bon sang qu'il détestait être dépendant des autres, même si il était content de pouvoir conpter sur quelqu'un.

Le temps passait doucement et les jours peinaient à avancer. Tous les deux s'ennuyaient comme des rats morts. Alors pour passer le temps le brun lisait des livres et parfois le blond écoutait une histoire allongé sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux d'Harry. Souvent il s'endormait comme ça et son âme sœur prenait plaisir à lui caresser les cheveux. Ils apprenaient à mieux se connaitre aussi, et de longues discutions avaient souvent lieux. Ils se racontaient leurs vies, Harry écoutait d'une oreille attentive et parfois son sang bouillait quand son ange lui racontait un passage douloureux des cachots ou de son enfance. Et le blond fut très étonné de l'enfance d'Harry. Le placard, les coups, les privations, les corvées, et les humiliations, sans oublier la haine de sa « famille ».

Draco était allongé dans le canapé la tête sur les genoux d'Harry, le visage tourné vers lui. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite, avec une main baladeuse dans ses cheveux, une histoire d'elfe. La voix du survivant l'envoutait, et sa main l'apaisait. Ses yeux mis clos peinaient à rester ouvert. Ce jour là ils étaient retournés au parc et cette sortie l'avait épuisé. Son corps après tous ces mauvais traitements mettrait encore un peu de temps à s'en remettre et se fatiguer rapidement. Il finit donc par s'endormir. Harry continuait à lire n'ayant pas remarqué que son auditoire dormait profondément. C'est à ce moment précis que Ron et Hermione avaient décidés de débarquer par cheminé. Harry releva son nez du bouquin et allait aider Draco à se relever mais il remarqua que son ange dormait profondément.

-Il est vraiment mignon comme ça. Dit elle toute attendrie.

-Ne dit pas de bêtise Hermione.

Ron était outré de la remarque de sa chérie.

-Chuut, faite pas tant de bruit vous deux, vous allez le réveiller !

Deux grands sourires lui avaient répondus. D'un mouvement de la main la table basse fut recouverte de tasses avec un délicieux thé à la menthe et de biscuits en tout genre pendant qu'ils s'installaient sur le canapé d'en face. Ron à son habitude s'était lancé dans le : je vide le plus vite possible la coupe de biscuits. Mais ses amis en avaient l'habitude, après tout ce temps.

-Alors quoi de neuf ? Demanda Hermione.

-On s'emmerdait alors on à été faire un tour …

Hermione allait l'engueuler mais elle n'en eu pas eu le temps Ron lui avait mis la main sur la bouche. Ses sourcils étaient dangereusement froncés.

-Désolé mais tu ne voudrais pas le réveiller ; dit son petit ami.

Ces petites confrontations amusaient beaucoup leur meilleur ami mais aujourd'hui il ne rigolait pas vraiment.

- … dans un parc moldu et c'est pour ça qu'il est si fatigué.

Il souffla doucement.

-Désolé s'excusa Ron.

-Harry je vois que tu lui fais la lecture.

-Oui 'Mione, il dit qu'il aimerait bien pouvoir lire et écrire mais comme il ne peut pas je l'occupe.

-Oui je vois ça, répondit Ron qui fixé la main caressante.

Sous le regard un peu trop insistant il reçut un léger coup de coude qui lui fit remonter le regard sur les joues légèrement rougissantes de son pote.

-Hum ouais, alors pour ce petit problème j'avais pensé qu'il pourrait apprendre le braille.

Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents, elle aussi y avait pensé. Alors très fier d'elle elle sortie de sa poche un livre miniaturisé qui avait vite retrouvé sa taille.

Le blond grogna dans son sommeil, et s'agita un peu. Visiblement il faisait un mauvais rêve. Mais une main bienveillante le rassura bien vite. Inconsciemment il se rapprocha du corps réconfortant du survivant, sous l'œil attendri de la jeune fille, le regard surprit de son petit ami et celui débordant d'amour de son meilleur ami.

Dans ce silence la cheminé recracha un professeur de potions plus que septique face à ce qu'il voyait. Il toussota histoire qu'on le remarque et que cette scène dégoulinant de bons sentiments stoppe.

Finalement tous les regards se posèrent sur lui.

-Réveiller le, je dois l'examiner.

-Bonjour à vous aussi Professeur Rogue.

Le professeur était visiblement de mauvaise humeur, enfin plus que d'habitude. Mais le regard meurtrier n'impressionnait plus depuis belle lurette le trio.

- Draco, réveille-toi.

Son âme sœur le secouait doucement, mais il n'avait obtenue aucun résultats, il était vraiment dure de le réveiller. Le rouge aux joues il dut réveiller le beau blond comme tous les matins. Sous l'œil critique du maitre des potions et clairement amusé de ses amis. Il embrassa donc doucement son oreille, il gigotât, sa mâchoire, il souffla, son cou, il frissonna et enfin le dragon ouvrit les yeux.

-Je ne te connaissais pas si guimauve Draco, surtout avec un Griffondor.

-Tu sais Severus après un mois et demis de torture un peu de douceur ne peut pas me faire de mal ; dit il d'une voix ensommeillé.

Il venait de clouer le bec à Rogue et rien que pour ça le trio était heureux de la visite de la chauve sourie. Ils riaient sous cape pour ne pas trop attirer les foudres de la tempête sur pattes, ils n'étaient pas fou non plus. Le dragon n'appréciait pas, enfin n'appréciait plus, les critiques sur son âme sœur et sa façon de le réveiller lui convenait très bien. Finalement il se releva et s'assit bien calé contre son Griffondor.

-Ah bas maintenant je comprends le pourquoi de la tonne de gel. Dit Ron moqueur.

Il sursauta surprit d'entendre la belette comme il aimait le nommer, et grommela pour la forme avant de tenter de dresser ses cheveux rebelles mais rien n'y fit surtout après le traitement qu'ils venaient de recevoir. Trois rires joyeux et moqueurs se firent entendre.

-Bien passons aux choses sérieuses, allons dans ta chambre.

Le blond se leva et suivit le mur de sa main. Rapidement le maitre des potions l'avait suivit jusqu'à la chambre et avait fermé la porte.

-Enfin au calme. Assied toi que je t'examine.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose sur cette potion ?

-Non pas encore mais ça viendras ne t'en fait pas, je n'ai pas encore eu accès à certains livres de magie noir, mais j'ai peut être une piste sur la provenance de cette potion.

Il passa une vive lumière devant les pupilles de l'aveugle mais elles n'eurent aucunes réactions.

-Tu n'as plus de cicatrices, ni de quelconque soucis ?

-Non il n'y a plus aucune trace mais je suis tout le temps fatigué, et j'ais un mal de chien pour me réveiller.

-Oui j'avais remarqué, mais c'est normale il faut du temps pour que ton corps retrouve tout le sommeil perdus et pour que ta magie se régénère.

-Parain j'aimerais pouvoir utiliser la magie à nouveau, mais je ne veux pas non plus lancer des sorts à tord et à travers dans l'espoir qu'ils atteignent leurs but.

-Oui je comprends, pour cela il te faut t'entrainer. Je passerais demain à 16 heures.

-Merci, merci pour tout.

Sachant son parrain devant lui, il se leva et le pris dans ses bras. D'abord surprit, le maitre des potions finit par lui rendre son étreinte un peut maladroitement. Son filleul avait vraiment changé.

-J'espère que Potter s'occupe bien de toi.

-Mieux que bien.

-Allons les rejoindre, avant qu'ils ne défoncent la porte.

L'étreinte avait été brève mais sincère, finalement ils étaient sortis dans le couloir.

Mais Draco s'était vite arrête pour se coller au mur. N'entendant plus le bruit de pas derrière lui Severus fit demi-tour. Il le retrouva adossé au mur, le regard tourné sur le vide, le teint pale et le visage soucieux. Il sursauta alors que son parrain n'avait fait aucun geste, il comprit alors que son filleul avait une autre de ces étranges visions.

-Que vois-tu Draco ?

-Il y a une femme qui frappe un enfant. Elle hurle dessus mais je n'entends rien. Elle est en rage.

Il grimaça devant la scène, le gosse venait de prendre une gifle magistrale.

-Et moi tu peux me voir ?

-Non pas vraiment ; dit il en tournant la tête ; je ne vois qu'une ombre légère.

Il passa une main devant les yeux aveugles de Draco mais ses yeux d'argent ne réagirent pas. Il sursauta quand la femme qui passait devant se tourna vers lui. Il tremblait de peur, il pensait qu'elle pouvait le voir, mais finalement elle partie laissant l'enfant au sol recroquevillé et le noir envahie à nouveau son champ de vision. Le souffle court il fit comprendre à Severus que s'était finit. Mais il était tout chamboulé, cette scène lui rappelait sa propre enfance.

-C'est finit; souffla-t-il.

-Bien allons rejoindre les autres ; dit il d'une voix neutre pour ne pas montrer son inquiétude.

En arrivant dans la pièce les discutions avaient stoppés. Tous regardaient le blond au teint trop pale. Son âme sœur savait ce qui clochait, la veille il l'avait trouvé aussi pale et lui avait demandé ce qu'il se passait. Le mot vision et peur se lisait sur le visage de l'aveugle. Celui-ci se dirigea vers le canapé où Harry était resté assis, et finit par s'y installer lui aussi. Le professeur avait poliment salué les Griffondors et son filleul pour repartir directement.

-Draco, ça va ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui ça va, merci.

Ron avait du ramasser sa mâchoire au sol, tandis qu'Hermione continuait la conversation comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Enfin c'était le cas mais en tant qu'ennemis.

-J'ai rapporter un livre en braille que tu pourras lire dans quelques jours si tout va bien.

-C'est Harry qui te l'a demandé je suppose.

-Non, j'y ai pensée toute seule comme une grande fille. En fait trouver ce livre n'a pas été très compliqué mais je n'ai pas encore découvert le sort pour traduire les autres en braille.

-Albus pourra peut être nous aider, dit finalement Ron.

-Oui sans doute, rajouta Harry.

-J'irais le voir demain après ta première leçons de braille.

-Te sent pas obligé de m'aider Granger ; son ton était neutre ; je veux dire que tu as sans doute mieux à faire.

-Absolument pas ! J'ai tout mon temps.

-Harry pourrait lui apprendre.

Ron avait glissé cette petite phrase innocente dans l'espoir de garder sa petite amies pour lui tout seul.

-Ron tu sais bien qu'Harry à autant de patience pour enseigner que toi devant des chocogrenouilles.

Le trio rigolait et Draco sourit. Souvent il avait vue Ronald Wesley s'empiffrer à la table des Griffondor, il suffisait de l'imaginer devant une boite de chocolats. Devant la bonne humeur de son ange, Harry avait comprit que Draco tentait de s'intégrer même s'il restait … timide. Le trio savait que Harry était doué pour enseigner mais rencontrer d'autres personne ne pourrait pas faire de mal à l'aveugle, alors personne ne dit rien.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Hanté.**

Le monde d'Harry ne se consacrait qu'au bien être et à la découverte de son âme sœur meurtrie et fragile. Le prince arrogant et teigneux était bien loin. Mais ce prince de glace n'était qu'une illusion, et en fait il ne le connaissait vraiment que depuis quelques semaines. Bien sur il était toujours coupant et savait user encore de ses vieilles ruses cassantes et blessantes mais elle étaient devenues très rares. Le véritable miracle était dans le fait que ce jeune homme avait réapprit la vie, l'amour et l'amitié. Ainsi quand il savait qu'il avait été trop loin il faisait marche arrière et s'excusait . Il avait changé radicalement et plus jamais une insulte ne sortait de sa bouche, même si certaines habitudes étaient difficiles à effacer.

Harry était dans la bibliothèque avec devant lui une pile de livre impressionnante, assis sur l'une des chaises devant une table massive. Plongé dans un livre il n'avait pas vue Draco arriver et quand celui-ci s'approcha silencieusement il bondit de surprise .

-Ouf, tu m'a fait peur ! Je ne t'avait pas entendu arriver.

Draco souriait devant la surprise de l'autre, visiblement il était devenu un expert en la matière.

-Je devrait mettre un grelot pour t'avertir de ma présence.

-Ouais ou alors ne plus te laisser t'éloigner pour que je sache toujours ou tu es ! Tu ne risquerait plus de me surprendre.

-Ou serais le plaisir ? Non je préfère encore jouer les fantômes et te faire peur. Mais dit moi Potter ne serait ce pas à toi de faire peur au pauvre petit aveugle que je suis devenu ? Dit il d'une voix amusé.

Draco s'était rapproché d'Harry et avait entreprit de contourner cette table bien grande.

-J'ai bien essayer mais je n'ai jamais réussit à te surprendre ! Dit Harry découragé.

-Il faut bien dire que même un sourd t'entendrait arriver alors !

-C'est bien ce que je dit tu n'es pas sans défenses vil Serpentard !

Draco étant tout proche de lui, Harry le saisit par la taille et le fit basculer sur ses genoux. Le Serpentard avait atterri rudement mais s'était vite agrippé à son Griffondor ravie de son effet.

-Brute de Griffondor ! Avait il répliqué.

L'aveugle sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

Des lèvres douces et légèrement humides déposaient une marrades de baisés papillon sur sa peau sensible.

-Alors ? Suis-je toujours une brute ? Lui avait il soufflé à l'oreille.

-Je ne peut pas juger au premier essai !

Les baisés avaient recommencés et une main taquine s'était égaré dans le dos du blond.

-C'est un peu mieux mais ce n'est pas encore parfait.

-Exigeant avec ça le Serpentard ! S'indigna-t-il.

Draco rigolait doucement.

-Je vais te montrer la perfection petit Griffondor. ( Et oui on apprend tous du Grand Serpentard petit scarabée…)

Sa main avait tourné la tête du brun dans sa direction et le Serpentard posa ses lèvres sur celles de son âme sœur. De timide il passa rapidement à doux, puis à passionné. Les langues s'enroulaient et se découvraient, les âmes sœurs étaient au paradis. Leurs corps s'étaient étroitement rapprochés et leurs mains entreprenaient la découverte du corps de l'autre. Se faufilant habillement sous les couches de vêtements. Bien vite leurs joues se teintèrent de rouge et la chaleur continuait d'augmenter. Finalement à bout de souffle leurs bouches se séparèrent. Front contre front ils souriaient.

-Parfait ; souffla Harry.

La main du blond se posa sur la joue du brun et ses doigts entreprirent de découvrir le visage souriant de son Griffondor. Ces douces caresses transportaient le brun et le détendaient encore plus si cela était possible. Il ferma les yeux et recula son visage du blond laissant ainsi son ange le découvrir à son aise.

-Harry ; dit il contrarié ; que se passera-t-il quand le ministère nous découvrira ? Je ne veux pas me séparer de toi.

Harry était tout chamboulé par cette déclaration, encore plus après toutes ces émotions qu'il venait d'avoir. Ses bras avait enlacé son ange et le tenaient tout contre lui. (haha comment il la coupé dans son élan mouhahaha quel sadique ce draco)

-Je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas, et si jamais le ministère te coince je leur montrerais de quel bois je me chauffe. Jamais on ne nous séparera, je t'aime trop pour te laisser loin de moi.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Dit il rassuré.

La soirée se passa bien, en même temps que pouvait il arriver entre deux séances de câlins plus ou moins poussés. Dans leur chambre la nuit venait de tomber et les deux amoureux étaient confortablement installé dans le lit douillet.

-Harry ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il fatigué.

-Tu connais tout de moi et de ce qu'il m'est arrivé, mais moi je ne sais rien de toi.

Harry comprenait, il comprenait que Draco cherche à le connaitre.

-Tu sais il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, quand j'était à Poudlard et que Voldemort est revenu j'ai tout de suite était entrainé pour devenir une arme, une machine de guerre. Quand Sirius est mort, je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi mal, heureusement que Ron et Hermione étaient là sinon je ne sais pas se que j'aurais fait.

-Je comprend ; dit Draco d'une voix compatissante.

Leurs corps étaient étroitement enlacés, comme pour se fondre l'un dans l'autre.

-Ensuite je l'ai tuer, j'ai fait exploser ma magie, mais ça c'est grâce à toi, quand je t'ai vue tomber je suis rentré dans une rage incroyable et tout c'est enchainé. Après je suis resté dans le coma pendant plus d'un mois. Quand je me suis réveillé j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi.

-Moi aussi quand j'était dans ce cachot je pensais à toi, je me demandait si tu avait réussit à vaincre ce dégénéré, si tu était vivant.

-J'ai demandé à tout le monde ce qui t'était arrivé mais personne ne savait. Alors j'ai cogité dans mon coin et retapé le Manoir, je ne voulais pas inquiété les autre mais le jour ou je suis partie te chercher j'étais désespéré. Alors je suis sortie et heureusement je t'ai retrouvé. Voila tu sais le principal.

Finalement il s'endormirent, collé l'un à l'autre.

Le temps passait ainsi sans que rien ne les déranges, il y avait bien ces étranges visions qui le terrorisaient mais elles finissaient toujours par disparaitre et malgré tout il s'y était habitué. Leurs solitude était entrecoupé par la visite de Ron et Hermione, d'Albus ou de Severus. Et malgré tous les efforts qu'ils pouvaient déployer aucun n'avaient trouvé de solution pour Draco. Draco lui désespérait de voir enfin le visage de son âme sœur, et il s'inquiétait de plus en plus du ministère. Même Albus n'avait pas trouvé de solution pour le blanchir et lui rendre sa liberté. Sa situation était en effet délicate car aucune preuves si ce n'est le témoignage de Harry ne pouvait l'aider. Mais il serait discrédité car étant son âme sœur il pourrait très bien mentir pour le protéger, et le véritaserum était inefficace sur les sorciers trop puissants . Il y avait d'autre personnes présentes et qui avaient assistés à l'attaque mais Remus était un loup garou donc sa parole ne prouvait rien et les autres témoins ne souhaitaient pas témoigner ou étaient morts. En gros il était dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

Draco était assis dans le salon, un livre sur les genoux et les doigts avides parcouraient les lignes du roman moldu qu'Harry lui avait conseillé. Le Griffondor était sous la douche, se prélassant sous l'eau chaude. Ses yeux se mirent à lui piquer comme s'ils étaient fatigués. Le blond les frotta pour chasser cette sensation. Mais quelque seconde plus tard il se redressa sur le fauteuil, la respiration rapide et la tête dans un étau. Son corps se recouvrit d'une pellicule de sueur et un frisson de peur lui parcourut le corps. Il voulait appeler Harry mais sa voix restait bloqué dans sa gorge devenue sèche. Une sourde angoisse comprimait son cœur et son estomac se retrouva noué. Puis les images se mirent à défiler, des visages qui souffraient, qui murmuraient d'étranges paroles, des cries et des pleurs lui martelaient les oreilles. Ce n'était pas une vision comme il en avait l'habitude, tout était plus net, plus effrayant et réaliste. Les corps brumeux et sans consistance se matérialisaient. Tout son corps tremblait. Il était tellement plongé dans ce cauchemar éveillé qu'il n'entendit pas Harry l'appeler et le secouer. Le Griffondor mort d'inquiétude le laissa là et partie vite chercher Severus.( Super severus a la rescousse ^^)

-Que ce passe t il Potter ? Ne me dite pas que vous avez encore …

-Il a une vision je crois mais je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça ! Dit il d'une voix angoissé. Il ne réagit pas quand je l'appelle.

Le professeur avait donc suivit son élève, inquiet et intrigué. Arrivé au salon il vit tout de suite le teint pale de son filleul, et ses pupilles dilatés à l'extrême, ne laissant plus qu'un fin cercle d'argent. Il s'approcha donc et examina Draco. Le souffle court Draco voyait toujours ces étranges spectres le harceler et son estomac se contracta, tellement qu'il se pencha en avant pour vomir son diné. Presque sur les chaussure du professeur très inquiet. Harry lui appliqua un linge fraie et humide sur le visage pendant que le professeur l'allongeait dans le fauteuil. Son corps était secoué de spasmes et la crise ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

POV Draco :

Je me sens mal, et le goût horrible de la bile persiste dans ma bouche. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser, je sens que je ne suis pas seul mais je n'entend rien mes oreilles bourdonnent des cries et des pleurs de ces fantômes.

J'ai mal, tout mon corps me fait souffrir, j'hurle ma douleur, je sanglote et sent mes larmes couler. Une ombre se dessine sur toutes les autres et une voix s'intensifie et finit par dominer toutes les autres. L'entendre est un supplice et le voir me brule la rétine. Devant moi se dresse Sirius Black, et sa voix me supplie de venir le chercher. Qu'il doit sortir de cet entre deux monde. Qu'il veut revenir dans le monde des vivants. Soudain cette vision disparait me laissant étourdit et finalement je retourne dans les ténèbres. Je perd petit à petit conscience et mes yeux se ferment enfin.

Draco venait d'être allonger quand il se mit à crier comme un damné, et des larmes noires se mirent à dévaler son visage ravagé par la peur et la douleur. Puis son corps finit par se relâcher, Harry et Severus le voyaient perdre connaissance. Harry le souleva doucement dans ses bras et l'amena dans leur chambre Severus sur les tallons. D'un sort informulé et sans baguette le survivant avait nettoyé et déshabillé son âme sœur pour finalement l'installer dans les couvertures. Impressionnant au passage un maitre des potions qui ne laissa rien paraitre.

Le professeur avait invoqué des fauteuils dans la chambre, ainsi tous les deux veillaient Draco et attendaient qu'il se réveille. Dans le silence ils avaient finalement décelés du mouvement, mais le blond faisait juste un cauchemar et s'agitait dans son sommeil prononçant des paroles incohérentes. Au bout de deux heures la fièvre s'était manifesté , et malgré les potions de Rogue, elle ne voulait pas baisser. Harry épongeait son front alors que le blond délirait dans son sommeil.

Répétant inlassablement le nom de Sirius. La nuit venait de passer et la fièvre était toujours là. Le soleil se levait enfin dans la chambre où Harry et Severus n'avait pas réussis à fermer l'œil. Aux première lueurs Draco se mit à pleurer dans son sommeil et les larmes ne voulaient plus s'arrêter. À leurs plus grand étonnement plus il pleurait et plus la fièvre diminuait.

-Etrange ; murmura pour lui-même Rogue.

Harry s'occupait de son beau blond, attendant patiemment qu'il se réveille. Le dragon finit par grogner, ouvrant péniblement les yeux. Tout de suite Harry s'était précipité à coté de lui.

-Comment tu te sent ? Dit il d'une voix aimante ou perçait l'inquiétude (si si c'est possible je t'assure ^^)

-Mieux. Severus tu es là ?

-Oui, dit il en s'approchant au plus près du lit.

Harry et Severus ne s'étonnaient plus, ils savaient que Draco pouvait maintenant savoir qui se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui.

-J'ai eu une vision mais elle n'était pas comme d'habitude.

Il s'était redressé sur son lit, et regardait devant lui ses yeux d'argent fixant le noir.

-Tu nous as fait peur tu sait ! Dit Harry.

-J'ai vu Sirius Black.

Sa voix se noua aux souvenirs de cette vision douloureuse.

-Il y avait tous ces visages, et ces cries mais lui s'est imposé.

D'après le visage soucieux de Draco les deux autres devinèrent que cette vision avait du être terrible à supporter.

-Il me demandait de l'aider, il me suppliait de venir le chercher, mais je …

-Chuut, tout va bien mon chérie.

Le maitre des potions avait tilté sous l'appellation. Draco pleurait maintenant dans les bras de son âme sœur. Des larmes noires et silencieuses striaient son beau visage.

Au bout d'une demie heure de ce traitement le blond s'était enfin rendormie. Les explications plus poussées viendraient plus tard.

Le maitre des potions était rentré chez lui, épuisé et inquiet. Il s'installa donc dans le salon privé, un verre de whisky pur feu dans la main. Dans ce fauteuil rouge très confortable il réfléchissait. Draco avait selon lui des visions, des visions ou il pouvait voir les morts. Black était le plus présent dans ces visions, mais le problème était qu'il n'était pas vraiment mort. Le voile au ministère avait absorbé son âme et son corps. Mais était il vraiment mort ? Ne serait il pas plutôt entre deux mondes ?

Tout cela était bien compliqué mais pour Draco il allait trouver une solution. Et cette crise importante montrait qu'il fallait faire assez vite, son filleul ne tiendrait pas le coup à ce rythme là. Au fil de ses pensées une idée avait germé, mais le seul problème était que Draco était recherché il ne pouvait pas l'emmener à l'hôpital. Dans cet hôpital il aurait pu vérifier s'il les demie morts, en gros ceux dans le coma, pouvaient entrer en communication avec le blond. Les livres ne lui avaient pour l'instant fournie aucun indices précis mais la piste qui le menait au vendeur de potions avançait doucement grâce à Albus. Tout n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Après cette vision le blond avait mis un peu de temps à s'en remettre, mais Harry était là veillant sur son âme sœur. Ils débordaient d'amour et savaient maintenant comment se consoler l'un l'autre. Ce rapprochement les laissait perplexe, mais ils n'en n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé. Ils s'aimaient, et avaient avoué leurs sentiments sans trop de difficultés. Ils étaient d'accord sur le fait qu'ils étaient maintenant un couple, pourtant les questions commençaient à encombrer leurs esprits. Comment diable ils étaient arrivé à ces sentiments si profond et si rapidement ? Ils sentaient au fond que quelque chose les liaient, les enchaînaient d'une façon plus complète qu'un couple normale. Cela ne les dérangeaient pas mais ils avaient besoins de réponses surtout que depuis quelques jours les amoureux ne pouvaient plus se passer l'un de l'autre. Rien que le fait de ne pas être dans la même pièce les rendaient nerveux. Ce petit manège n'avait pas surprit Ron et Hermione ce qui finie par leurs mettre la puce à l'oreille. Ces deux là savaient quelque chose, que le blond et le brun ignoraient.

-Harry tu ne trouve pas étrange que nous ne puissions plus nous séparer ? Dit il d'une voix neutre.

Le beau brun était assis dans le canapé à lire un livre de potions. Et à cette question il releva la tête pour regarder son âme sœur dans l'encadrement de la porte. Cette façon de s'adosser au montant et ses cheveux décoiffés le rendait si désirable qu'Harry du se retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il du se faire violence pour calmer son érection qui au final serait soulagé sous une douche bien froide.

-Harry ?

Embarrassé il détourna les yeux et se concentra sur le feu de cheminé.

-Oui tu as raison. Finit il par dire d'une façon qui se voulait détaché.

Le blond s'approcha au son de cette voix si sensuelle, qui le rendait dingue.

-Peut être que Hermione et Ron pourrait nous aider, je suis sur qu'ils savent quelque chose.

Le blond s'approcha encore et s'assit sur les genoux du brun, qui déglutit difficilement. Ne surtout pas penser à ce corps de rêve, ne surtout pas … trop tard. Et merdeeuh ! Pourvue qu'il ne remarque rien pensa Harry. Ni tenant plus il embrassa son âme sœur qui répondit sans hésiter. Inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle faisait à l'autre. En même temps sentir ce corps musclé et ces lèvres pulpeuses donnaient des idées pas très catholique au blond qui se garda bien de le montrer. La tension sexuelle était à son paroxysme mais aucun ne voulaient franchir le pas, la peur de mal faire encore trop présente.

-Et si tu les appelais pour les interroger ? Demanda l'aveugle.

Trop content de trouver une échappatoire le brun s'empressa de répondre.

-Tu as raison je vais le faire tout de suite par cheminé.

Le blond était confortablement installé la tête contre l'épaule d'Harry et visiblement ne voulait pas bouger.

-Draco si tu veux des réponses il faut que je puisse me lever. Dit il amusé.

Il se releva donc à contre cœur.

-Désolé. J'étais dans la lune.

Son âme sœur pouffa, et le blond rougit. Toujours ses foutus pensés du brun dans un lit et sa voix sexy qui l'appelait en gémissant. Penser à autre chose, penser à autre chose VITE ! Pensa l'aveugle. Dumby avec, avec … Dobby. Bouuu ( ou beurk c'est le cas de le dire) vision d'horreur ! Mais efficace se ravie t'il.

Quelques minutes plus tard Ron et Hermione débarquaient. Après les salutations habituels tout le monde se retrouva en face d'une tasse de thé, installés dans les fauteuils et le canapé.

-Alors que ce passe t il pour que vous nous appeliez alors que nous étions …

Ron n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Hermione lui coupa la parole.

-Ron ! Dit elle consterné et rougissante.

-Oh ! Désolé d'avoir interrompu votre vie de couple la belette ! Dit Draco d'un air supérieure qui ne trompait personne.

-Ah oui ! Et bien figure toi qu'on se demandait quand la vie de couple de monsieur la fouine allait commencer ! Parce figure toi qu'on à bien remarqué ce qui se passé en dessous de …

-Ron ça suffit ! Le coupa Hermione rougissante mais clairement amusé.

La fouine en question était rouge comme une tomate, ainsi que le survivant. Survivant qui toussa pour attirer l'attention.

-Désoler de vous interrompre mais on voulait vous poser une question.

-Je t'écoute Harry.

-Et bien voila, en fait on se demandait si notre, comment dire, …, rapprochement était normale.

-Ba je vois pas le problème, dit Ron. Les homosexuels n'ont aucun problèmes dans le monde magique. Ou presque.

-C'est pas ce que Harry voulait dire la belette, Harry et moi on voudrait savoir pourquoi on ne peut plus se passer l'un de l'autre.

-Ah! Je vois. Déclara Hermione.

-Ba pas moi, je veux dire moi non plus je ne peux plus me passer d'Hermione, je ne vois pas ou est le problème.

-En fait, dit timidement Harry, c'est plus grave que ça, dés que je suis à plus de 20 mètres de Draco je me sens mal, comme si on m'arrachait une partie de moi. C'est plutôt inquiétant. Et on est sur que vous nous cacher quelque chose.

-Harry à raison vous avez trop facilement accepter notre relation pour que ce ne soit pas louche ! Dit Draco soupçonneux. Alors ?

-Bon très bien, je vais vous expliquer. Dit Hermione. Vous êtes des âmes sœurs.

Le blond recracha le thé qu'il avait apporté à ses lèvres, et était blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine.

-Ca va ? S'inquiéta Harry.

-Heu oui je crois.

-Et c'est quoi des âmes sœurs ? Interrogea Harry.

-Bon sang il n'y a que moi qui écoutait en cour ou quoi ? Dit elle amusé.

-Faut croire chérie.

-Vous êtes liés par un lien très puissant, votre âme et votre magie se complète.

-Tu veux dire que l'on est fait l'un pour l'autre ? Demanda incrédule Harry.

-Oui c'est ça ! Mais c'est un peu plus compliqué aussi. En fait vous êtes attiré l'un par l'autre comme des aimants, et jusqu'à votre union vous ne pourrez pas vous éloigner.

Harry et Draco avaient encore une fois prit des couleurs, et les deux autres s'en amusaient bien.

-Jusque là vous ne pourrez pas vous séparer et après l'acte vous serez enfin complet. Vous aurez un lien puissant et indestructible. Pour le reste des détails je vous conseil de lire ça.

Elle sortie un livre qui reprit sa taille initial d'un mouvement de baguette.

-Cela dit, il est très rare que deux hommes soient âmes sœurs, j'ai donc prit la liberté de rapporter quelques livres qui devrait vous intéresser. Dit elle espiègle.

Elle prit bien soin de les mettre en dessous de la pile. Puis elle sortie une petit paquet qu'elle posa sur la table basse à coté des livres.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Harry curieux.

-Rien du tout ! Rougit elle.

Le blond fronça les sourcils d'un air de dire : « Qu'est-ce qui ce trame. » Le brun allait prendre le paquet d'Hermione mais celle-ci l'en dissuada.

-Tu l'ouvrira quand tu serra seul, ou avec Draco. Dit elle mystérieusement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Chérie et si on les laissait digérer la nouvelle ?

-Oui allons y ! s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter.

Sans avoir pu réagir ils avaient déjà disparue. Harry curieux se pencha et saisit le paquet qu'il ouvrit rapidement. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y trouver un pot de lubrifiant. Il avait rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et s'empressa de le planquer dans l'une de ses poches. Après avoir prit l'enveloppe collé dessus. Il la déplia et lut.

_Cher Harry, _

_Dans ta grande naïveté je sais que tu n'aura pas pensé à ce petit détail ! Soit dit en passant très important, surtout pour ta première fois. Bref pour plus de précisions je te conseil __d'étudier très attentivement__ les livres que je t'ai rapporté. _

_Hermione._

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Rien du tout! S'empressa de répondre Harry tout confus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me cache ? Bouda le blond.

-Crois moi, tu veux pas le savoir. Souffla le survivant rouge pivoine.

Sa meilleure amie était pleine de surprises. Et heureusement le blond n'avait pas insisté, mais celui-ci se saisit du livre au dessus de la pile qu'il retranscrit en braille. Il l'ouvrit et avec plaisir laissa ses doigts voler le long des petits points en reliefs. Harry s'empressa de ce saisir des deux autres livres pour les mettre à l'abri. Sachant le blond plongé dans le livre sur les âmes sœurs il entreprit d'ouvrir le premier. Celui-ci n'avait pas de titre et la couverture était neutre, sans motifs et n'était pas très épais. Il l'ouvrit donc.

_Votre première fois avec un homme. _

Poussé par la curiosité malgré sa gène il poursuivit sa lecture.

…_il y à un dominant et un dominé dans une relation homosexuel. Ainsi le dominant se verra dans l'obligation de préparer le dominé pour ne pas le faire souffrir. En effet cette relation implique que celui-ci introduise son … Comment préparer son partenaire ? Tout d'abord utiliser le lubrifiant et introduisez un premier doigt. Quand votre partenaire est suffisamment détendue introduisait un second puis un … N'oubliez pas toutes les zones érogènes pourrons lui faire oublier plus rapidement la gène et la douleur … laissez vous guider par les gémissements et suivez votre instinct…_

Il avait tout gagner maintenant il avait une érection douloureuse et son beau blond était plongé dans son bouquin. Une seule solution se soulager. À ce tarif la, même la douche froide ne pourrait pas l'aider. Il était donc bon pour une séance pratique. Sans un mot il sortit mais l'aveugle le sentit.

-Tu va où ?

Il du se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et reprendre contenance. Une excuse et vite !

-Je vais voir s'il n'y a pas d'autres livres sur les âmes sœurs dans la bibliothèque. Dit il d'une voix qui se voulait neutre.

Sachant qu'elle était à l'étage il espérait que Draco ne le suivrait pas.

-Je suis bien là, appelle moi si tu trouve quelque chose.

Ouf le livre semblait intéressant pour qu'il ne le suive pas. Ni une ni deux il sortie embarquant avec lui les livres et le paquet. Fait plutôt rare il referma la porte derrière lui, mais l'aveugle plongé dans sa lecture ne s'en rendit pas compte. Bien vite il se retrouva à l'étage dans la salle de bains qu'il ferma à clef. Son pantalon le mettait à l'étroit et quand il passa sa main sur cette bosse il du retenir un gémissement. Finalement il se débarrassa bien vite de tout ses vêtements. Ses mains se baladaient sur son corps, et s'attardaient sur ses tétons. Finalement il descendit une de ses mains taquine jusqu'au fruit défendue. Effleurant sa verge dressé de ses doigts, s'attardant sur le bout rougit, puis ni tenant plus il la saisit brusquement. Un hoquet de plaisir avait franchie ses lèvres entrouvertes quand il commença de doux va et viens. Les yeux fermés il pouvait voir le corps de son âmes sœurs, imaginant que ses mains lui procuraient ce plaisir. Il accéléra le mouvement, et il gémit doucement. Ses hanches commençaient à se mouvoir de leurs propres initiatives et sa respiration se fit plus saccadé. Il accéléra encore et du se mordre la lèvre inférieure quand enfin il se libéra alors que ses muscles s'étaient contractés. L'orgasme avait été puissant et incroyable. Il effaça rapidement toutes traces de ce qu'il venait de faire après avoir reprit son souffle. Il prit une douche rapide et tout aussi rapidement fit en sorte que le blond ne puisse rien remarquer. En espérant que la prochaine fois il puisse se contrôler face à Draco.

Un peu honteux de ce qu'il venait de faire il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Arrivé là il se mit à chercher mais au bout d'une demie heure il n'avait rien trouvé. En manque de son beau blond il alla le rejoindre pour finir la soirée. Heureusement il n'avait eu droit à aucune remarques et le blond ne semblait pas s'être aperçue de quoi que se soit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Passer un cap. **

POV Draco :

Je me suis réveillé ce matin dans les bras de Potter, comme tous les jours depuis cette nuit ou je lui ai demandé de rester. Sa présence me rassure et quand je fais un cauchemar il est la, il me console. C'est étrange de savoir que son ancien ennemi est devenu son âme sœur. J'ai encore du mal à m'y faire même si parfois j'aimerais approfondir notre relation. C'est vraique l'on s'embrasse, qu'on se câline et que l'on parle beaucoup mais je ne sais pas, c'est comme s'il me manquait quelque chose. J'aimeraipasser à l'étape suivante mais j'ai peur. J'ai tout simplement peur qu'il ne se rende compte que je ne suis plus qu'un poids mort, une charge. Je ne veux pas gâcher sa vie, je l'aime trop pour ça. Après tout je suis un Mangemort recherché, et s'il m'attrape je finirai ma vie dans une cellule . Ce serait peut être mieux pour lui. Alors je ne dis rien et j'attend. Je préfère le laisser décider parce que je n'aurais pas le courage de le laisser et de partir. Et pour partir où ? Je n'ai plus rien, il ne me reste que lui et son amour. S'il me laisse je crois que ma prochaine tentative sera la bonne. Enfin pour l'instant je fais tout ce que je peux pour ne pas le décevoir, j'ai appris le braille avec l'aide de Granger, je contrôle mieux ma magie grâce à Severus et je prends sur moi pour ne pas me laisser aller dans les ténèbres. J'ai encore ces étranges visions qui me terrifient. Je vois toujours cette affreuse femme qui s'en prend à ses enfants. Je vois aussi ce chien ( Patmol de son doux prénom ^^) mais lui ne me fait pas peur, il est plutôt gentil pour un fantôme. Harry me dit que c'est l'animagus de Sirius Black. Ces choses que je vois m'épuisent.

POV Harry:

Draco est quelqu'un que j'ai toujours trouvé étrange et fascinant. À Poudlard nous nous somme détesté jusqu'à notre sixième année, là nous avons beaucoup parlé avec Hermione et Ron, nous nous somme rendu compte que ce qu'il nous montrait de lui n'était qu'un masque. Son tempérament de feu et son cœur de glace n'étaient qu'apparence forgé pour se protéger de son père et ne pas le décevoir. Il n'à pas eu une vie facile, et le sort s'acharne sur lui. J'aimerai pourvoir guérir toutes ses blessures mais j'en suis incapable, alors je m'efforce de le soutenir, de l'aimer. Je sais qu'il m'aime et notre relation me convient parfaitement. Comment dire ? Nous nous complétons. Le pire c'est qu'il ne se rend pas compte de l'effet qu'il me fait. J'ai envie de rendre plus profond notre vie de couple mais je n'ose pas, j'ai peur qu'il ne soit pas près et qu'il ne regrette. Je le regarde souvent mais lui ne le sais pas et heureusement sinon il verrait ce qui se passe plus bas et ça ce serait vraiment embarrassant.

Dobby venait de terminer le ménage et avait par inadvertance déplacé une petite table dans le couloir le long d'un mur. Draco connaissait maintenant chaque pièce et l'emplacement exact de chaque meuble. Il avait comme une carte dans sa tête, ainsi il n'était plus obliger de suivre les murs avec ses bras, et n'avait plus peur de se déplacer dans ce labyrinthe même s'il se cognait encore beaucoup. Mais cet elfe dans les nuages avait oublié ce petit détail, Draco était aveugle et ne verrait pas les déplacements d'objets. C'est ainsi que le blond avançait dans le couloir sans voir le danger, les pensées dirigées vers un beau brun à la peau douce. Il se prit donc les jambes dans le meuble dans un vacarme assez impressionnant.

-Merde ; jura-t-il.

Avec un bruit pareil le survivant avait vite accourut, montant les marches quatre à quatre. Il arriva un peu essoufflé, et retrouva Draco sur les fesses, la table renversé un peu plus loin. L'aveugle lui offrait une vision des plus enchanteresses. Ses cheveux encore humide tombaient sur sa nuque, et sa chemise n'était pas bien boutonné laissant à la vue son nombril et ses clavicules. Autant dire que la réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

-Ca va rien de cassé ? Demanda-t-il la voix un peu plus rauque que d'habitude.

-Non, ça va.

- Donne-moi ta main.

Harry prit cette main tendu et tira vigoureusement pour relever le beau Serpentard. Celui-ci face à cette force inattendu se retrouva propulsé dans les bras de son âme sœur, qui à son grand étonnement émis un drôle de gémissement.

-Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire mal.

-Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que …

Le blond remua dans les bras du vainqueur, qui émis un couinement étouffé. Draco ne bougeait pas mais ces petits bruits le rendaient fou et quand il sentit l'excitation de l'autre contre lui, il en resta bouche bée. Et la sienne ne passa pas non plus inaperçue.

Rougissant et à l'étroit ils restaient là comme deux idiots sans oser bouger. Finalement le blond ne tenant plus prit une initiative.

-Je crois que nous avons un petit problème.

Le brun se rapprocha alors de son oreille, la tentation était trop forte.

-Nous pouvons le régler tous les deux, si tu le veux.

Ce timbre de voix avait finit d'achever Draco qui l'embrassa sans attendre dans le cou au plus grand plaisir du brun. Les deux bouches avides se rencontrèrent dans un déluge d'excitation contenue depuis trop longtemps. Des mains baladeuses commençaient un balai frénétique découvrant chaque parcelle de peau de l'autre. Finalement à bout de souffle ils se séparèrent.

-Je pense que la chambre serait plus approprié ; dit le blond.

-Oui tu as raison.

Quelques secondes plus tard le brun avait allongé l'aveugle sur le lit tout juste refait. Moins fiévreux que dans le couloir il prit le temps d'embrasser chaque bout de peau sous la chemise qui partit vite rejoindre le sol. Draco sous lui soupirait d'aise et de bien être même si son pantalon le mettait à l'étroit. Il gémit de surprise quand une bouche taquine se mit à triturer ses tétons durcie et sensibles. Le blond venait de redresser la tête sous le changement d'ambiance de la chambre qui lui sembla bien plus sensuel.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

La main qui débouclait sa ceinture stoppa.

-J'ai fermé les rideaux et invoqué des centaines de bougies, qui flottent dans les airs. Ca ne te plait pas ?

-Si c'est juste surprenant.

-Je voulais juste que notre première fois soit spéciale.

Le blond sourit tendrement sous cette délicate attention.

-Oui, notre première fois dans tous les sens du terme.

-Tu es vierge aussi ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Oui.

-Si tu veux on peut arrêter. Je suis …

-Non, répondit précipitamment Draco. Je veux dire j'en ai très envie, alors continue s'il te plait sauf si toi tu veux arrêter ; précisa Draco.

Pour réponse une main vint titiller les tétons du blond alors que l'autre enlevait le bouton du pantalon, suivit d'une fermeture éclair. Le serpentard souleva les fesses pour qu'Harry puisse faire glisser le tout qui rejoignit la chemise. Se retrouvant en boxer en dessous d'un Harry plus qu'appréciateur, le blond se dit que la situation n'était pas très équitable. Alors d'un brusque mouvement de hanche il retourna le survivant sur le lit. Inversant ainsi les rôles. Leurs virilités collées à travers le tissu les firent gémir de plaisir et bien vite les derniers bouts de tissus s'envolèrent.

Le brun était à nouveau sur le blond gémissant, après quelques caresses intimes.

-Harry ; gémit il.

Celui-ci ayant le signal, prit dans la commode un tube de lubrifiant. Bien vite le liquide froid fit frémir Draco, les jambes ouvertes. Le brun détourna l'attention du blond en s'occupant du sexe dressé et douloureux de l'aveugle en de doux va et vient. Le premier doigt le fit sursauter, puis le deuxième grimacer de douleur. Mais le traitement d'Harry fit vite passer cette sensation désagréable. Et enfin le troisième. Après quelques gémissements et mots doux il retira ses doigts pour les remplacer par quelque chose de plus volumineux. Il entra doucement, mais pas totalement pour ne pas brusquer son amant qui avait le souffle coupé. Il dut faire un effort pour ne pas jouir sous cette délicieuse étroitesse. Draco se détendit et Harry entra totalement, mais il ne bougeait pas, il ne voulait pas lui faire mal.

-Harry, s'il te plait bouge.

Sa supplique fit mouche, il l'embrassa et entama une danse de plus en plus rapide. Leurs respirations devenaient de plus en plus saccadées sous les coups de butoirs. Et quand Harry toucha la prostate du blond.

-AHHH !

Celui-ci s'agrippa aux épaules larges de son âme sœur dans un gémissement qui se répercuta dans les oreilles du brun qui accéléra encore, touchant cet organe sensible souvent. Harry n'en pouvait plus et sentait qu'il allait venir alors il se saisit du sexe de Draco et lui imprima le même rythme que ses hanches. La chambre et toute la maison vibrait de leurs amour mais aucun des deux ne l'avait remarqué. L'orgasme les prit en même temps dans un crie rauque et une libération salvatrice. Les étoiles dansaient encore devant leurs yeux quand Harry embrassa passionnément son amant. Finalement il se retira doucement et s'allongea à coté du blond.

Ils se réveillèrent une heure plus tard entortillés dans les draps et pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre. Draco se réveilla le premier, pour une fois.

-Je t'aime ; lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Le brun ouvrit les yeux et se rapprocha de son ange.

-Je t'aime aussi ; lui dit il sur le même ton.

Deux sourires heureux se dessinaient, jamais ils ne s'étaient sentit aussi bien et aussi complet. Comme si le gouffre dans leurs âmes avait été comblé.

-Nous devrions reprendre une douche avant que Severus n'arrive.

-Tu as raison mon ange ; lui répondit Harry.

L'ange en question sourit à ce surnom.

-Je ne suis pas un ange.

Son sourire était devenu triste.

-Et ce tatouage le prouve, Merlin sait que j'aimerai m'en débarrasser ; rajouta-t-il.

Sa main était crispée sur cette horrible chose.

-Un jour je la ferais disparaitre.

Harry en était intimement convaincu, il le savait au plus profond de lui. Pour chasser cette mélancolie il embrassa ce beau blond qui répondit sans difficulté.

Ils avaient prit une douche et s'étaient lavés l'un l'autre. Chose qui plu particulièrement à l'aveugle qui redessina chaque contour du visage et du torse de son Griffondor du bout des doigts. La douche prit donc un peu de temps avant qu'ils ne se soient décidés à sortir.

Le blond depuis quelques semaines était de bonne humeur et ça tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Et tout le monde se doutait du pourquoi. Ces deux là s'étaient liés, ils étaient enfin unies. Assis dans le salon de Hermione et Ron, tout le monde attendait l'arrivé des âmes sœurs. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial ou Draco allait pouvoir rencontrer toute la famille Weasley au grand complet, sauf le dresseur de dragon toujours en Roumanie (il s'appel Charlie ^^), et Lupin. Ils avaient été mis au courant par une bourde de Ron qui s'était bien fait engueuler ce jour là.

-Ils sont en retard. Dit Ron.

-C'est habituel avec Harry. Répondit Hermione.

-Peut être mais Draco n'est jamais en retard ! Contrat Severus.

-Allons mes enfants, pas de panique. Ils vont sans doute bientôt arriver.

-Ils était sans doute …dit Fred.

-Occupés. Compléta George.

-Fred, George ne commencer pas avec ça ! Gronda Moly.

Albus était pétillant, heureux des tournures que les derniers événements avaient pris, et il ferait en sorte que son protégé soit encore heureux le plus longtemps possible. Pour cela il fallait blanchir Draco des accusations du ministère, mais ce n'était pas facile.

La cheminé finit par recracher Harry qui s'étala de tout son long sur le tapis. Il se releva en pestant contre ces satanés cheminés à la noix. Les autres invités rigolaient bien et Rogue en rajoutât une couche.

-Alors Potter on ne tient plus sur ses jambes ? Dit il méprisant.

-Oh ça va, pas besoin de m'entasser.

La cheminé crépita et Draco arriva enfin, mais lui était resté debout. Il se débarrassa de la suie et se dirigea vers Harry. Il pouvait maintenant sentir la présence de son âme sœur, et savoir comment il se sentait. Et la il sentait bien qu'il avait besoin d'un petit remontant.

-Tu t'ai encore rétamé Potter ? Dit-il ironique.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mètre non plus !

L'autre souriait doucement, il le menait par le bout du nez. Enfin peut être. Pour toute réponse il se rapprocha encore et posa un baisé sur ses lèvres.

-Tu es en retard Draco. Dit le maitre des potions pour couper court à cet excès de guimauve.

-Dis ça à cet idiot de Griffondor qui à voulut prendre une douche avant de partir !

-Et je te signal que tu l'as apprécié cette douche ! Se renfrogna le dit Griffondor.

Le dit Griffondor avait rougie comme une tomate quand il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Les autres rigolaient bien mais à ce rythme ils allaient passer la soirée devant la cheminé. Au son de tout ce monde Draco se rapprocha instinctivement d'Harry. La proximité de tant de monde lui était encore difficile et Harry le savait. Les autres avaient bien vu le comportement du blond mais n'avaient rien dit. Allant juste s'asseoir sans les démonstrations d'amour et d'amitié de la célèbre famille de rouquin et surtout de Moly.

-Et si on passait à table ! Dit joyeusement Hermione.

Tout le monde se dirigea, alors assez bruyamment vers la dite table. Laissant le temps au Serpentard de s'adapter à tout ce monde.

-Je suis la, ne t'en fait pas. Lui murmura-t-il.

Quand tout le monde fut installé il prit la main de l'aveugle et le guida vers sa chaise.

Sous l'œil attendrit de tout le monde. La soirée se passait bien et les discutions allaient bon train. Tous les sujets étaient couverts et le blond se mêlait aux conversations même s'il restait relativement timide. Aux sujets qui touchaient à la guerre, l'aveugle avait posé une main sur le genou du brun. Pour lui montrer qu'il le soutenait. Mais tous ne le prirent pas comme ça et les jumeaux n'allaient pas se priver de faire une remarque gravaleuse.

-Hum hum c'est que ça se tripote …

-En dessous de la table.

Les deux concernés avait légèrement rougit mais le Serpentard n'allait pas se laisser faire. Ces deux là lui courraient sur le haricot avec leurs remarques et il était temps de leurs donner une bonne leçon.

-Mais dite moi vous êtes drôlement intéressés par ce que je peux faire à Harry, ne me dite pas que vous êtes gay aussi ! Dit-il ironique.

D'une simple pression de la main Harry comprit le manège du blond et enchaina directement.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez gay ! Dit il d'un air faussement surprit.

-Tu sais Harry tu devrais faire attention ces deux là on l'air bien intéressés par toi, mais figure toi que je ne suis pas partageur !

Harry savait qu'il plaisantait mais les deux autres non. A la grande satisfaction de Draco et à l'amusement d'Harry les jumeaux semblaient gênés de cette dispute qui se profilait entre les âmes sœurs complices.

-Dis tout de suite que tu n'a pas confiance en moi !

-On ne sait jamais tu pourrais très bien les trouver à ton goût !

-Calmez vous nous ne sommes …

-Pas gay et Harry ne nous à jamais …

-Intéressé !

- Oui et bien ce n'est pas l'impression que vous donnez !

-Draco un plan à trois ne m'a jamais tenté !

-Encore heureux ! Même si je sais que tous les Griffondors sont des dépravés !

Les jumeaux ne savaient plus ou ce mètres, tous les regards étaient sur eux. Et tous étaient hostiles, après tout s'était de leurs fautes si les âmes sœurs se disputaient. Albus lui souriait et Rogue leva les yeux au ciel. Quelle bande de crédules.

-Ils vous font marcher stupides Griffondors. Dit-il narquois.

Les âmes sœurs souriaient maintenant de toutes leurs dents, prêt à éclater de rire devant le silence inconfortable et la tête de tout ces gens idiots.

-Espèces de manipulateurs, Harry tu…

- …aurais dû aller à Serpentard ! Dit-il déconcerté (er).

-Oh mais j'ai bien faillit y aller ! Mais à cette époque me retrouver à Serpentard ne me réjouissait pas vraiment.

Tout le monde pouffa devant la tête des jumeaux. Ils avaient vraiment l'air stupide.

Personne n'avait remarqué la tête du maitre des potions qui semblait prêt à recraché son vin, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Mais il se reprit bien vite. Merlin un Potter à Serpentard ! Il avait échappé à des années de tortures, et d'humiliations, on n'a pas idée d'être aussi nul en potion aussi. Pensa le maitre des cachots. Harry et Draco rigolaient doucement. Draco se pencha à l'oreille d'Harry et lui murmura.

-Tu crois qu'ils ont comprit la leçon ?

Le brun souffla désespéré.

-Pour ce soir oui. Mais la prochaine fois ils auront oublié.

Le repas reprit tranquillement dans une ambiance bonne enfant et les jumeaux arrêtèrent leurs commentaires à connotation sexuel. Le dessert arriva enfin, gâteau au chocolat, un régal. Draco avait finit sa part et entreprit de piquer celle d'un Harry amusé par le manège du blond.

-Tu veux le reste de ma part peut être ?

Le visage du blond s'éclaira.

-Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

Devant cet air là (de petit gamin) Harry ne pouvait pas lui refuser ce bout de gâteau. Et tout le monde remarqua amusé le manège du blond pour arriver à ses fins.

La soirée se terminait et le blond commençait à fatigué. Ses paupières avaient du mal à rester ouvertes. Sa tête se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry qui n'avait rien remarqué. Les fauteuils et canapés étaient tous utilisés et chacun participaient gaiment un verre d'alcool dans la main. Le blond finit par s'endormir profondément et tous le trouvaient mignon.

-Il se fait tard mes enfants nous devrions y aller.

Tout le monde se leva et se prépara pour passer la cheminé. Mais l'aveugle ne voulait pas se réveiller et il était impossible de passer la cheminer avec lui endormie comme une souche. Et il était trop alcoolisé pour transplaner sans risques.

-Harry ne le réveille pas il dort tellement profondément. Vous n'avez qu'à rester cette nuit dans la chambre d'amis. Dit Hermione.

-Mercie 'Mione.

Il passa les bras autour de son âme sœur et le souleva du canapé. Il ne bougeait pas confortablement installé au creux des bras de son beau Griffondor.

Même Rogue semblait sous le charme, ils étaient tellement bien ensemble. Et Moly était prête à ce jeter sur eux pour les prendre dans ses bras.

-Bonne nuit. Dit-il.

-Bonne nuit. Dirent-ils d'un bel ensemble.

Il tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la chambre, ou il déposa son paquet qu'il déshabilla et installa entre les couvertures.

Hermione était heureuse, la soirée qu'elle avait organisée avait été parfaite et Draco avait été bien intégré dans la famille. Elle se réveilla à coté d'un Ron encore endormi à moitié tombé du lit. Elle pouffa sous cette vision devenue habituel. Doucement elle quitta le lit et alla se préparer. Elle ne faisait aucun bruit pour ne pas réveiller les trois garçons. En un rien de temps elle s'était habillé et avait concocté le petit déjeuné. Il était temps de réveiller Ron. Chose facile quand on connaissait le truc. Elle s'approcha du lit et lui murmura à l'oreille toutes les merveilles choses qu'elle avait préparé pour le petit déjeuné. Dix minutes plus tard Ron était bien réveillé devant la table de la cuisine, un bol de café devant lui.

Il fallait maintenant réveiller Harry et Draco. Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba sur deux corps enlacés. Son meilleur ami avait tout contre lui un blondinet qui se cramponnait à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage.

-Les amoureux il est temps de se réveiller ! Il est déjà 10 heures !

Elle se sentait un peu coupable de les tirer du sommeil mais ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas rester au lit toute la journée. Harry se réveilla le premier et s'étendit comme un chat. Draco avait grogné sous le changement de position.

-B'jour 'Mione.

-Bonjour Harry ! Aller réveille ton dragon pour le déjeuné ou je lui jette un seau d'eau.

Elle sortit et referma la porte. Après tout elle ne voulait pas vraiment savoir comment Harry allait réveiller l'aveugle. Comme à son habitude il le couvrit de baisés pour qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux.

Un quart d'heure plus tard deux têtes totalement ébouriffées était assis à la table une tasse de café dans la main.

-Et bien vous n'êtes pas du matin vous deux ! Enfin je savais pour Harry mais toi Draco je pensais que tu serais un lève tôt.

-Bah avant je me levais tôt mais quand je dors avec Harry je n'arrive pas à me lever.

-Dit plutôt qu'il t'empêche de dormir. Dit Ron d'un air goguenard.

-Si tu savais la belette. Dit-il d'un air consterné.

-Hey ! Ca va oui, en plus tu es aussi coupable que moi !

-Vous êtes enfin liés, j'espère que mes livres vous ont aidé. Dit Hermione pas gêné pour deux mornilles. Harry ressemblait à une pivoine.

-Tu parle de quels livres Granger ?

-Elle parle d'aucuns livres Dray.

-Bah si elle vient de dire …

-Franchement ce n'est pas important. Tu veux un croissant ?

-Potter ! De quel livre parle Hermione ? Dit-il soupçonneux.

Harry se pencha sur Draco et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Les livres qu'elle ma donné pour m'aider à te faire l'amour la première fois. Elle m'a aussi donné le lubrifiant.

Draco était maintenant encore plus rouge qu'Harry.

-Je veux bien un croissant finalement. Dit-il pour changer de conversation.

Ron pouffait dans son coin devant le spectacle de celui qui sera le plus rouge que l'autre. Il devait bien avouer que sa femme était vraiment embarrassante quelque fois.

Bah oui Ron avait finalement épousé Hermione avant la bataille finale.

-Vous restez avec nous ce midi ? Demanda Hermione.

-Ca dépend, dit le blond, il reste du gâteau au chocolat ?

-Bah non j'ai eu faim cette nuit. Dit Ron.

-Après tout ce que tu as mangé tu t'es levé cette nuit pour grignoter ! T'est censé être une belette pas un ogre !

-Bah quoi ! J'y peux rien moi !

-Il me fait pensé aux hobits. Dit Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea un aveugle curieux.

-Des sortes de nains dans le film des seigneurs des …

-C'est quoi un film ? Surenchérie Ron.

-Laissez tomber ! C'est pas important. Et en ce qui concerne le gâteau je peux très bien en refaire un. Dit Hermione.

-Alors on reste ! Dit Draco.

De son coté Rogue avait mis la main sur le vendeur qui avait fournit la potion à Lucius. L'allée des embrumes était encore remplie de boutiques de magie noire et le ministère ne semblait pas pressé de résoudre le problème. L'homme devant le professeur était de petite carrure et semblait sortir d'un mauvais conte de fée.

-Je voudrais une potion spéciale. Dit le professeur.

L'autre releva la tête et étudia l'homme devant lui comme s'il débarquait de la planète mars.

-Quel genre de potion ? Monsieur le maitre des _potions_. Dit il ironique.

Severus réprima l'envie de le coller (collé) au mur et de le torturer. Il devait d'abord avoir cette fichue potion. Pour Draco.

-La même potion que celle que vous avez fournit à Lucius Malfoy.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Dit il avec dédain.

Severus avait rapidement perdu patience, et le colla illico presto (sans passer par cappuccino ,hum pardon trop tentant) au mur la baguette en dessous de la mâchoire.

-Je me fiche de vos magouilles, je veux juste cette potion et son nom. Cracha-t-il.

L'autre se tortilla nerveux et impressionné par le regard d'assassin que lui lançait le maitre des potions.

-Lâchez moi et je vous donne ce que vous voulez. Couina-t-il.

Severus avait subtilisé sa baguette qu'il garda bien de lui rendre. Enfin lâché le vendeur se dirigea vers une boutique miteuse. Dans le magasin les étagères étaient couvertes d'objets insignifiants et sans valeurs. Mais le vendeur fit rentrer le maitre des potions dans une pièce secrète après avoir tapé trois fois sur une brique et avoir enlevé un livre d'une étagère. La salle n'était pas très grande et sur tout un mur il y avait des livres anciens de magie noire, et de l'autre des potions soigneusement étiquetées.

-J'attend. Claqua-t-il.

Le petit homme se dirigea vers l'étagère à pas rapide et pris dans ses main une petite fiole qu'il tendit à Severus. Elle était noire avec des reflets d'argent comme l'avait décrite Draco.

-Quel est son nom ? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

-Elle n'en a pas.

-Que savez-vous sur cette potion ?

-Juste qu'elle vous plonge dans les ténèbres et qu'elle est lié à une puissante malédiction.

-Quelle malédiction ?

-Je ne sais pas. Cracha-t-il.

Severus lui lança un doloris bien sentit et l'homme se roula sur le sol de douleur. Puis il stoppa le sort.

-Alors ? Vous souvenez vous ? Dit il plein de haine.

-Je sais juste qu'elle crée un lien avec les mort, je ne sais rien de plus. Couina-t-il.

Sans attendre il ressortit de cet endroit et laissa là cet enfoiré incapable et idiot même pas fichu de savoir se qu'il vend ! Pensa-t-il. Mais au moins il avait une piste sérieuse et avec la potion il pourrait sans doute trouver un remède.


End file.
